Sand Blossom
by NinjaSakura45
Summary: Tsunade leaves Sakura in Suna the day after Sakura is told she has to Marry Gaara. With only 1 week to plan a wedding to man that don't love her, how will she manage. She has no help from her friends, and Gaara is being heartless. To add to the marriage, she must birth an heir, within the elders given time.
1. Chapter 1

Sand Blossom

Sakura x Gaara

Sakura – 24

Gaara – 24

I own nothing.

Chapter 1

(Gaara POV)

The sand was always harsh and dry, it burns you and the sun doesn't help much, but I have lived here all my life so I'm used to it. Today the Hokage from the Konohagakure, along with her apprentice, will be visiting for business proposes only. Since I am the Kazekage of Suna I am in charge of peace, and I am trying to make peace with Konoha. The Hokage has devised a plan to make peace possible, but as usual I have been left in the dark. I walked into my office, and saw that my desk was piled with papers, and scrolls. Great more paperwork.

I sat down to complete my work, and tried to keep my mind off of the visit that was to come. There was so much paperwork that I didn't really know where to begin. I picked up a pile of papers that had been on my desk for about a week, and began working on them. I had been working on paperwork for about an hour when Kankuro walked into my office.

"Hey, what are you working on?" He asked.

"What does it look like I am working on?" I replied. What a stupid question to ask, it is obvious what I am doing.

"Paperwork." He replied with a slight chuckle.

"I figured that, I just thought that I would ask to try and lighten your mood. Anyway, our guest from Konoha are here." Kankuro said.

"Joy." I said and got up from my desk and walked out the door with my brother. I would be nice to see familiar faces.

(Sakura POV)

The Hokage has asked me to accompany her to Suna, to help bring peace to the two villages. We have been at war Suna so many times in the past, that Tsunade-sama wanted to do something to ensure that peace was keep. I am not sure how she plans to do this, but she said to trust her. Tsunade brought along several scrolls, that I had never seen before, but had the word union etched into the side. The scrolls were made of wood tied together with red string, they were easily 800 years old.

I could tell that something was up, by the Tsunade was acting, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I know that there is something that she isn't telling me, and the fact that she is hiding something from me worries me. She tells me everything, as my mentor we don't keep secrets. We are almost most to Suna, about 20 miles away, and I know that Gaara will be there to greet us. It will be good to see an old friend again. I used to have a crush on him, but I gave up, just like with Sasuke. Sasuke never cared, and he never showed me any love back. Without Gaara knowing it, he was a lot like Sasuke, cold and harsh. Gaara never showed signs of liking me either.

(Gaara POV)

I heard the gate alarm sound, as I got closer to the gate. Kankuro just keep going on about how excited he would be to see Sakura, he wanted to show her around the village and take her to get something to eat. I knew that they would be tired, so I wanted to take them straight to their sleeping quarters so that they could get some rest. I would talk to the Hokage in private, before taking her to her quarters. Once I arrived to the gate, I seen the Hokage standing there with a pink headed girl I recognized as Sakura. Now why would she bring Sakura, I thought she was bringing her other apprentice Shizune.

"Lady Hokage, I hope you trip was a safe one." I said, with a smile on my face.

"It was a safe trip, Thank you. I am sure that you have meet my apprentice, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Of course. It is nice to see her again." I replied, and gave the Hokage a warming smile. I looked over at Sakura and I couldn't help but gawk. This was not the girl that I remember, she has grown up. She has filled out in all the right spots, and has become very beautiful. She has grown into that large forehead that Ino always made fun of, and she has gotten a lot taller. I could by the way her muscles were defined that she was a lot stronger than she had been. I should not see someone who I call friend in such a manner.

"Sakura, it is good to see an old friend again." I bowed and then looked back up at her to see her smiling and I smiled back.

"It is good to see you again to Gaara. It's been a long time. How have you been?" Sakura asked, smiling brightly.

"Being the Kazekage is a lot of work, but I have been well." I replied giving her a smirk.

(Tsunade POV)

I do not know how well my plan with the elders of Suna will go, but as Hokage it is imperative that I do this. If there is going to be peace, this is what I have to do. As Hokage I have agreed to send my best female ninja to marry the Kazekage of Suna. That is why I have brought Sakura. Sakura is intended to marry Gaara. She doesn't know yet, but she will soon enough. I hate to do this to her, but she will understand, and the two will hopefully come to care for each other. I looked ahead to see Gaara and Sakura chatting about random things and laughing. There was a chance that this would work without consequences, and just maybe they would fall in love.

(Sakura POV)

"Sakura I will go ahead and escort you to your quarters, while the Hokage and I discuss matters of peace. I am sure that you need rest." Gaara said with a very nice tone, then Tsunade spoke up, and I knew something was up. I should have figured Tsunade was hiding something.

"I am sorry Gaara, but to have this discussion I will need Sakura with me. For support of course." Said Tsunade, but her voice gave her away. She was definitely hiding something.

"Very well." Replied Gaara in an annoyed voice. With no further talk Gaara led us to the Kazekage tower. Once inside he led us to the council chamber, where the elders of Suna sat and the elders of Konoha sat. Now that made me wonder what was going on.

Yeah, I would imagine meeting with the elders of Suna, but we talked with the elders of Konoha before we left the village. Why would they be here, and how did they arrive before us. Tsunade and all the elders are hiding something and I want to know what it is. There is no reason for a meeting so large, especially one that I have to attend. Unless they were planning something, but they wouldn't dare do that. I shook the unfinished thought out of my head and looked up.

"Please sit." Said Gaara. I sat down and Tsunade did as well.

"So as you know our two villages are at war and we have come to a solution to this problem." An elder from Suna said.

"Our villages have decided, to avoid future war, a marriage between the two villages would be best. So we have chosen a young woman from our village, who is strong and worthy of this contract, to marry the Kazekage of the Suna village. Sakura you will marry Gaara to help establish peace. We have chosen you, not because you are the Hokage apprentice, but because you are strong, intelligent, brave, caring, and beautiful. You are worthy of the Kazekage. There will be no objections, if you fail to comply, you will be arrested and charged as traitor to your village." Said an elder from Konoha.

"But sir you can't possibly expect me to marry him." I cried out. This was an outrage.

"I can and I will." Replied the same elder.

"Sir with all due respect, this is not fair to me, and I don't see why you can't choose someone else, I am sure there are plenty…" I never got to finish because Gaara interrupted me.

"Sakura silence yourself. You are acting foolish, and very immature. Now the elders have spoken, and you know that their rules are absolute. You were not the only one left in the dark, I was left in the dark as well. We will find a way to make to it work, but you acting this way is only going to cause problems. No silence yourself." Gaara said rather coldly. This was going to be a long day, but as instructed I went quiet and continued to listen.

"Now the wedding will take place 1 week from now and you will be expected to plan it and be happy about it. Also we expect an heir within a year. That is all, you may leave." Spoke the elder of Suna. After we left there was silence as Gaara led us to our quarters. Not even Tsunade said anything. As soon as we made it to our respective rooms, I went straight to sleep with tears in my eyes, and I am pretty sure Tsunade was drinking.

I can't believe that they are expecting me to marry him. Not to mention how calm he is about this whole situation. It's like this is a marriage that he wants. I mean granted he was a little grumpy earlier, but after that he seemed pretty calm. He didn't even say one word toward this marriage, not even a slight objection. I'm so confused right now. The more I thought about the situation, the more I stressed, and I eventually fell asleep to my own mind ranting.

End of Chapter 1

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sand Blossom**

 **Sakura – 24**

 **Gaara – 24**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Tsunade POV)**

I woke up with the sun beating down heavily on my eyes. I had a really bad headache and my mind was swimming with thoughts. I am forcing Sakura to marry someone that she doesn't love, and she probably hates me now. I and to do what was best for the village though. Sadly, my business here is done and I will be going home shortly, without Sakura. I plan to leave before Sakura notices I am gone. I got up and packed, and began my journey home, hoping that Sakura would forgive me.

 **(Gaara POV)**

I woke up earlier than normal. The room was dark, because the curtains made it that way, and my head hurt. I know I didn't drink any last night so it had to be the stress causing these headaches. I don't want to marry Sakura, but like the elders said, this will bring peace. Sakura is the strongest female ninja in her village, aside from Tsunade, she is brave, intelligent, and beautiful. I don't mind marrying her for this reason, just because I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her. Yeah she has a loud mouth, and is annoying, but that is no reason to go against the elders wishes. So today I will let the elders take care of the village affairs and I will take Sakura out to lunch and spend the day getting to know her. I got up and got dressed. Then I walked out the door to greet the day. I went to the council room to ask the elders to take care of business for the day.

"Excuse Me." I said to one of the elders.

"Yes Gaara." He replied, and he was the only one here today.

"Will you look after the village please? I would like to take Sakura on a date." I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Of course. Enjoy your day sir." He said.

After he said this, I walked out of the room and went and got Sakura some flowers. She would love this; I have a friend that can get me cherry blossoms. She is bound to love them.

"Shirou," I said walking up to his flower shop, "I would like to buy 2 dozen of you finest Cherry blossoms." I said.

He smiled and went to get my flowers. After I got Sakura flowers, I headed to the nicest restaurant to make reservations for Sakura and myself, it shouldn't be hard though. I walked along the round thinking of what Sakura would say when I took her on this date, I hope that it would make her happy. I arrived at the restaurant, and made the reservation with no problem and left. I headed to Sakura's place to pick her up.

 **(Sakura POV)**

I woke up in tears, cause of a dream I had about Sasuke. Four months ago I delivered the final blow that killed him, upon the request of the Hokage. Sasuke had become a threat to the nation. Naruto was with me when we said our last goodbyes, but Sasuke still tried to kill us, so we fought and I killed him. So now here I am having fitful nightmares of him trying to kill me. Usually it's the same dream, Sasuke comes back to life, and comes after me, but this time it was an exact replay of that day. It was like it was happening all over again.

I have got to do something to get my mind off of all of this pain. Sighing I got up and got dressed, and got ready to greet the day. I walked out the door, and went to go find Tsunade. I looked everywhere for Tsunade but found no sign. I must have searched the whole village, before going back to the house and looking there. Finally, I looked in the kitchen, on to find a lone note sitting on the table and it was folded in half. I walked over to it and picked it up and opened it.

Dear Sakura,

Please forgive me for setting you up with this arranged marriage, but I knew it was best. Please do not be angry, but I have to go back to the village. I will be back in time for your wedding, but I had business to take care of. Please understand why I chose you to marry for peace. You are strong, beautiful, full of will, kind and brave, you have the will to make this marriage work and I know that with time Gaara will come to love you, just like you will come to love him. Don't just pass this up, give him a chance before you cast him off, because if you do you will be miserable for the rest of your life. A marriage to someone you don't love will only end in pain. Gaara can be a great guy, just give him a chance.

With best of Wishes

Tsunade.

I can't believe her, she left already. How can she expect me to learn to love him? Gaara don't even love himself, how can he love another person? I stormed out the door fuming over her note. I didn't even make it out the door before bumping into someone. I looked up only to see Gaara standing there with a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms.

"Good morning Sakura. I trust you sleep well?" said Gaara. He is being nice, why?

"I slept great thank you, and thank you for providing me with a place to stay." I replied.

"Anything for my future wife." Gaara grinned.

"You are being very kind today, Gaara. This isn't like you." I said, happy that he was willing to be nice to me.

"The thing is, we are to be married. If we are going to make this work, then we need to get along, and for that to happen we need to get to know each other better." Gaara replied. I stood there, mouth agape, just starting at him. When I finally came to my senses, I reached out and took the flowers out of his hand. I walked inside and put them in a vase I found under the sink, and came back out, and give Gaara a kiss on the cheek and he smiled.

"How did you find cherry blossoms in the dessert?" I asked. This was amazing, who knew that Gaara could be so sweet.

"I have my ways, plus it helps to know people." Gaara replied, which a smile. I laughed and he give smile small smirk. It was a start.

"So what brings you this way?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping that you would want to go on a date with me!" Gaara explained. My jaw hit the floor, did Gaara just ask me on a date?

"Um sure, where are we going?" I asked. I was happy that he was finally asking me out on a date, this will be good for the marriage and help build our relationship.

"You will see." Was his simple reply. I smiled at him and followed him down the steps, to an unknown destination.

 **(Gaara POV)**

It's hard to believe that she agreed to go on a date with me. At first I was sure she would blow me off, but when she said yes, I was beyond shocked. My brain couldn't comprehend it at first. I was just frozen. Now I know that there is a chance that she could like me, and if she likes me then it is a great possibility that a marriage to her would work great. Things are starting to look up for the better. As long as she doesn't hurt me like the others have.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sand Blossom**

 **Sakura – 24**

 **Gaara – 24**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 3**

I followed behind Gaara not saying a word. I remained quiet and just listened to the sound of his footsteps. You could barely hear him walking, but if you listened close enough you could hear the light tapping of his feet. It was almost as if his sand was guiding his footsteps. I wanted to talk to him, but I have no idea what to say.

"Gaara, I'm not sure what to say." I said, in a shy voice. I wasn't sure if he wanted to talk or not. This caused Gaara to stop walking and turn toward me.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I just want to have a civil conversation with you that's all!" I replied, hoping that I could learn more about him.

"Then tell me about yourself!" Gaara said. Not exactly what I was expecting, but it is a great way to start a conversation and get to know each other.

"Well my favorite color is pink. I love ramen, unless I eat with Naruto, because he grosses me out. I am the Hokage's apprentice, and I am very strong. I don't take crap from people, and don't get close to people really, not after what happened with Sasuke. I am one of the best medical ninja in Konoha. There is some talk that I have surpassed the Hokage in my training. My best friend is Naruto Uzamiki. My first mentor was Kakashi Hatake. I never owned a pet. As a kid,I kind of keep to myself, my hair stuck out a lot. My childhood crush was Sasuke, but he became a traitor. I had the task of killing him. It's been a year since I killed him, and the nightmares still haunt me. That's pretty much it. What about you?" I asked as I finished up. I saw pain flash across Gaara face as I asked this.

"I am sorry that you had to be the one to kill him." Gaara said, with sympathy in his voice.

"Don't be sorry, it had to be done, he was dangerous. So tell me about yourself?" I said giggling, but he didn't say anything.

"We are here!" he said, and I looked up.

"We are eating here, are you sure? It looks expensive." I said, with shock in my voice.

"Yes, now let's go. I have already made the reservations." Gaara replied. He can be so cold at times, then at others he is so sweet I can see this marriage working. I am glad that I am marrying him.

 **(Gaara POV)**

I watched Sakura sit down, and her expression was priceless. I could tell she was stunned, but happy too. I debated whether I should tell her anything about my past, or just her the tragic story that was my life. It's a hard choice to make. My life was not something I wished to share with anyone, especially my future bride, but she deserved to know. I looked over at Sakura from where I sat and made my choice to tell her.

"Sakura there really isn't much for me to tell you about myself. When I was born I had a demon sealed in me. This made the villagers fear me and try not to come near me. My parents died shortly after I was born. The only person that I thought cared about me tried to kill me when I was young. I have a brother and sister, not by blood, Temari and Kankuro. They are the only ones who can calm me down when I am upset." I said.

"Your life is really sad. Why would someone who was thought to care about you try to kill you?" Sakura asked, and it looked like she might cry.

"Because he feared me. He believed that I was a monster, and thought that I needed to die. Plus, he was ordered by the Kazekage to get rid of me and he tried to do it without complaint." I replied.

"Do you still hold resentment toward the old Kazekage for trying to have you killed?" Sakura asked.

"No, because he is dead, and I know that I have people that care about me. I have family now and I have no reason to hold any resentment. The past is in the past." I replied.

"Do you want to have the wedding here or in Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Here. I want a dessert wedding. With exotic flowers, silks, woods, and colors." I replied.

"We can get all that from Konoha, and from the Land of Waves." Sakura said.

"Sounds like a plan now let's order. So we can go do something else. Besides I am starving." I said, try to joke a bit.

Finally, Sakura decided on shrimp ramen and I got calamari. She seemed to enjoy her meal very much, because she looked really happy when we finished, I paid for the food and escorted Sakura out. It was only mid-day, so there was time to give her a tour of Suna. I showed her around the various places of Suna, including the hospital, and the Kazekage tower. I also showed her where I grew up. I showed her the single lake that we had, and the beautiful flowers it had all around it and the trees that were there as well. It was a very rare treat in the dessert and was protect by chakra and seals.

"I want to have the wedding here, please." Sakura said with puppy dog eyes, and I knew that I could not resist, those eyes were amazing.

"Alright we can." I replied with a smile. She smiled and hugged me, but quickly pulled away with a blush. I showed here where the shops were so she wouldn't have trouble finding clothes. I showed her where to get here wedding dress, and I took her to a ring shop, I was going to surprise her with an engagement ring. When we got there her eyes lit up.

"Pick any ring that you want." I said with a smile.

She went through a lot of rings before settling on one with a small but beautiful diamond, circled with smaller pink diamonds, and it was silver. It suited her well and I loved how it looked on her. We got her size and the wedding bands to go with it and I paid for it. I gently slid the ring on her finger, and we left the shop. The last thing I showed her was my home, which she like.

"Do you want to meet my siblings?" I asked her.

"I've already meet them, numerous times, even saved Kankuro's life and now he flirts with me every chance he gets." She replied. My face darkened at the last part, I would need to talk to my brother. We walked up the stairs to my room and I climbed out the window and helped her out and we sat on the roof starring at the stars they were amazing. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

 **(Sakura POV)**

When I finally quit staring at the stars, I looked over to see Gaara watching me. His face seemed almost heavenly in moonlight, something about the moon made him look more appealing. There was something in his eyes that seemed different the before though. I didn't really get a chance to say anything because Gaara leaned in and kissed me. The kiss sent electric waves thorough my body.

All I wanted to do was get closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. He kissed me harder and I could hear a slight groan. This man was driving me crazy. Something about him, made me want more, more of him. I've never had a kiss like this, not even from Kakashi, and he was an expert kisser. The more I wanted, the more I knew I needed to pull away. All too soon though the kiss was over, and Gaara pulled away. Instead of looking happy, he looked mad. I could see the cold look in his eyes, that I saw when he was a kid.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked, and reached out to touch his arm, but he slapped my hand away, reminding of the many times Sasuke had slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me, or tell anyone about this kiss. There is nothing wrong, I just shouldn't have kissed you. End of story. I will show you to your room and a servant will bring you dinner and a change of clothes." He replied in an icy cold voice that scared me and sent chills down my spine.

"I already have a place to stay. Thank you!" I said.

"Those are guest quarters, for visiting Ninja." He yelled. "You are not a visiting Ninja. You will be staying here." Gaara finished in a cold voice.

He walked inside and I followed. He led me to my room, where my stuff waited and the left me alone. 20 minutes later a woman that looked like she was in harem or something came to serve me dinner and left. Without complaining I ate and cleaned up. What if she was the one Gaara really wanted to be with, and I had come in and ruined everything. I sighed and laid on the bed, trying to keep my sobs contained, but failing.

 **(Gaara POV)**

I could hear her tears, even in my room. I don't know why I was so rude to her. I was cold to her. I know that I hurt her feelings, but I am afraid to let love in. If I keep distance between up, then I won't get hurt again. That is still no reason to make her cry like I did. My mentor taught me to keep my heart locked away to avoid pain, but look what it has got me.

 **End Chapter 3**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sand Blossom**

 **Sakura – 24**

 **Gaara – 24**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Sakura POV)**

I had been up late that night crying, and try to get over how cold Gaara had been, but I had finally managed to go to sleep, and morning came to soon. The maid came in and opened my curtains, and laid out day clothes for me. I went to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower to try and take away the stress. I wanted to cry some more, but it wouldn't do me any good what so ever, Gaara couldn't possibly care about what I felt. We were to be married in a week, and a simple kiss made him fly off the handle. I looked at the engagement ring on my finger and it only made me want to cry more, because he was so sweet yesterday. I wish that he would be that way again. I got out the shower, dried my hair, brushed my teeth, put deodorant on, pulled my hair up, and put on my under garments on and got my day clothes on. I walked down stairs to get breakfast only to see Gaara was already eating and I wanted to run, but I didn't.

"Morning." I said, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"Don't tell anyone about the kiss last night, or I will call of the wedding and go to war with Konoha. You understand me?" He asked, and I just nodded my headed.

"Also, I want you to work in the hospital today. Temari will take you there and help you get settled in." He said and stood up.

Why couldn't he just be nice to me, he was doing fine yesterday. He stood up and put his dishes in the sink and turned to walk out, but I bumped into him. I didn't think before I leaned up a kissed. He pushed me against the fridge deepening our kiss. He must like me, because he kisses me like he is in love. His hands began wandering, and I wanted more. My fingers tangled in his hair, and I pushed into him. His hands slid down to my butt and groped me before pulling my up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I feel his erection grinding into me, and I wanted more of him. A moan slipped from my mouth, and it must have brought him back to his sense, because he dropped me and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Gaara wait." I yelled, and he stopped and looked at me.

"What is it." He said, and I could tell he was trying to hold himself back.

"What do I keep doing wrong. Every time we kiss, you push me away. Do you find me repulsive?" I asked.

"No, I don't." Was all that he said before walking out the door.

I sat down on the couch and cried, until Temari came down the stairs. She didn't say anything, just hugged me. When I calmed down, she went and made breakfast. I ate in silence and she led me to the hospital.

"Gina, this is Sakura. She will be helping out here quite a bit. She is the Kazekage's Fiancé." Gina nodded.

Temari left and Gina showed me around the hospital, and then she handed me a uniform. She gave me a list of things to do, and walked off. I looked at the list and it was short. I set to work, and tried to take my mind off of Gaara. I didn't want to cry at work. It was about noon when I finished the list of things to do. So far my butt had been grabbed twice, and some perverted man tried to kiss me ugh. I went to find Gina, but found that she was on lunch, but saw a note on the desk.

Sakura,

Your shift is over after you finish that list.

Signed,

Gina.

I just stared at the note, thinking that I should be doing more. I laid the note down, and took vest and hat and hung it up. I walked over to the counter and clocked out. I walked to the exit to see Temari standing there.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Gaara asked me to take you shopping. I have will be taking care of all the wedding details you just need to pick out a dress. He has also asked me to take you shopping for more suitable clothes, yours are a bit too hot for this climate, and I would like to have mine back. Plus, this gives me time to get to know you." Temari said and I laughed.

She pulled me all over town, buying numerous outfits, night clothes, under garments, and jewelry. We went to all kinds of wedding shops. We ordered my wedding cake, the invites, the decorations, and we hired a caterer. Temari picked out the colors for me and I just said yes or no. Our last stop was the dress shop, and it took me hours to pick out the dress that I wanted. I picked one that was strapless and stopped at my knees, and was covered in jewels and Satin embroidery. It was perfect, and not too hot. After paying for the dress and taking correct measurements to make sure the dress fit on wedding day, we went home.

 **(Gaara POV)**

I don't understand why I was so rude to Sakura, she was only trying to get close to and show that she cared about me. There was no need to be so rude and push her away. I also know that if I had continued kissing her and touching her the way that I was, there would be no stopping me from taking her. I had to admit she was beautiful, but I didn't want her hating me for taking away her innocence. I wanted so badly to be close to her, but was afraid to hurt her, and to get hurt again. I just keep rambling in my head, going on and on about Sakura. I finally shook my head and started on paperwork only to have my door slam open. I look up to see Temari staring at me angrily.

"How could you make Sakura cry like that. You are such an ass. All she wants to do is get close to you and you pushed her away and was rude to her." She yelled at me, and I could tell that she was only one word away from kicking my ass into the next century.

"Calm down Temari. I know how I acted was uncalled for, but I don't want to get hurt again. You know what happened the last time I opened my heart, I was nearly killed." I said in an outraged voice.

At first I wanted to talk calmly, but Temari knew what happened to me. She knew that I was almost killed and she should know that I never get close to anyone. Sakura wasn't going to hurt me though, she cared, not like my uncle. Sakura wasn't afraid of me, in fact she acted like she wanted to be with me. I looked up a Temari, to see the anger was still present. I would have her take Sakura shopping. Temari could get the wedding plans together, and help Sakura pick a dress. I was about to speak, but Temari beat me to it.

"Gaara I know that you have been hurt, but I know that Sakura cares. If you would let her in, you could fall in love. Give her a chance." Temari said, her voice sad and full of compassion.

"Look Temari, I know that I have been over acting, I am just afraid. You have to understand; it is hard for me to let someone in." I said sadly.

"You don't have to fall in love right away, you just have to show her that you care, and not make her cry. Every time that you push her away you make her cry and you hurting her. Sound familiar." Temari said, and she was right, I was hurting her the way that I had been hurt.

"I understand, and I am sorry. I will talk to Sakura tonight, but I need you take her shopping. You take care of all the wedding plans, help Sakura get some clothes suitable for this climate, and help her find a wedding dress and accessories." I said.

"She will love that, and I love to go shopping." Temari squealed.

"Tonight I will apologize to Sakura, and take her on a date. I just hope that she will forgive me for what I have done." I said, and watched Temari walk out Happily.

What have I done. She will end up spending close to $10,000 on just the wedding, that's not including the dress and Sakura's clothes. That would end up being around $5,000. Yay. At least Sakura will be happy, and have what she wants.

 **(Sakura POV)**

Me and Temari had a great time today. I was so happy that she decided to take me shopping. I was hoping Gaara would be home, but when we walked through the door no one was there. Sigh. I laid my things down by the door, and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I walked back to the living room to see Temari was gone and so were my bags, and Gaara was standing there. I didn't here him come in.

"Gaara I didn't hear you come in. How was work?" I asked.

"Work was good." He replied in a kind voice.

"That's good." I said.

"Sakura, we need to talk." He said. I wonder what he wanted to talk about.

 **The End**

 **Please review. Only leave nice reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sand Blossom**

 **Sakura – 24**

 **Gaara – 24**

 **Chapter 5  
**

 **(Sakura's POV)**

"What do you need to talk about." I asked.

"I would like to talk to you alone without prying eyes." He said. I stared at Gaara cautiously, a little worried about what he had to say.

"It's nothing bad. I promise. Just follow me." He said.

I followed him out of the living room, down the hall, and up the stairs. We walked into his room, and he led me to seat in the window, where we sat. I wasn't sure what to say, and Gaara was quiet. I looked into his eyes, to see a warmth that I had never seen before. I leaned in close, and his hand went up to cup my check, I wanted nothing more than to get lost in his eyes.

"Sakura, I am sorry for the way that I have been acting." Gaara said.

"Why are you apologizing now?" I asked

"Because I know that my behavior was uncalled for, and I know that it is time to finally let someone in other than my siblings." Gaara.

He leaned and kissed me passionately, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back fully. I wanted more, I wanted him to show me his love. He pushed me down on the bed, and his hands began to wonder over my body. He pulled my shirt off and then he pulled my bottoms off. Gaara pulled away and stripped down to his boxers. He went back to kissing me passionately.

He massaged my breast, and I let out a moan. At my moan Gaara growled, and it turned me on more. He continued to kiss me, and then his lips left mine and he began suck on my neck, successfully leaving a hickey. Gaara pulled away from neck and went back to kissing. His hands traveled down to my bottom and gave it a tight squeeze, causing me to moan louder.

 **(Gaara POV)**

" **That's it. Claim what is ours." Shukaku said.**

"No. Go away." I jerked away from Sakura

" **You know that you want to be with her. Why not claim what you want?" Shukaku asked.**

"I will not hurt the woman I love." I said.

" **You are hurting her now. Look at her face." Shukaku said.**

I looked at Sakura and she was crying. What have I done. I let my beast get inside my head and now Sakura was crying. I pulled her into my arms and just held her there. I loved this woman and I could never hurt her. Shukaku had calmed and was leaving me alone, but did I really want to make love to her before marriage. No I didn't. I wanted wedding night to be special.

 **(Sakura's POV)**

Gaara pulled away from me suddenly, and I could see a look of anger on his face, and all I could think was that he was once again angry with me. Why did I have to be such a fool? The tears began following out of my eyes and I couldn't get them to stop at all. I looked up in time to see Gaara pull me into an embrace, and my tears stopped instantly.

"I am sorry for making you cry." Gaara said.

"Why do you not want to be with me." I asked, choking back tears.

"Sakura, that's far from what is wrong. It's just the demon in me keeps wanting to take over, but he is calmed down now." Gaara replied, but then why does he still not want me.

"Then why do you not want me now." I asked, still trying to choke back the tears.

"I would like to wait for wedding night, so that it is a truly special night." Gaara replied, what a sweet sentiment.

"Then I should probably go to my own chambers." I said.

"No, please stay here and sleep in my room. I like that warmth of your body." Gaara said, and this made me blush.

He pulled me close to his body, and I breathed in his scent. It was heavenly. I truly have fallen in love with Gaara and not a soul could change that fact. I pulled Gaara into a passionate kiss, that I never wanted to end, but he pulled away and held me close again. I wanted to stay this way forever, never to be out of his arms. His body felt warm and safe, something that I have never felt before.

"Gaara, I love you." I watched as his eyes widened, but broad smile was on his lips.

"I love you too, Sakura." Gaara said.

I smiled and laid in his arms to I feel asleep. There was nothing greater than falling asleep in the arms of the man that I love. I was a bit shocked when I felt Gaara's chest rumble, and realized that he was humming. This was a side of Gaara that I doubt even his siblings have seen. I smiled and just listened to the sound of his amazing voice in my ears. There were no words coming out, but just the humming was enough. I feel asleep with nothing but happy thoughts.

I woke up that morning with an empty bedside, and looked over to see a note.

Dear Sakura,

No need to go to work today, breakfast will be ready shortly and We will go shopping with Temari for wedding supplies.

Gaara.

I got up and grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. I took a nice long hot shower, and got out. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and got dressed. I brushed my teeth, and put on my deodorant, and headed downstairs. Something smelled great, and I made my way into the kitchen. Gaara had breakfast on the table, and was standing there smiling.

"There is my beautiful finance." Gaara said. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and left me blushing.

"Thank you for breakfast." I said.

"Anything for you." Gaara said.

I sat down and ate my breakfast. Gaara was an amazing cook. It was crazy how nice he was being to me now. I loved that he was finally opening up to me. I stood up and began doing the dishes, and Gaara come behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

"Leave the rest of the dishes, let's go into town, and get your wedding dress." Gaara said.

I didn't have a chance to say anything before Gaara was pulling me out the door. Once out the door, Gaara laced his fingers with mine and we walked toward the dress shop. A lot of people were starring because he was actually showing affection to someone outside of his siblings. We arrived at the dress shop and we walked in.

"Pick anything that you want. Money is not a problem." Gaara said, and I squealed with happiness, and he grinned. Was this really Gaara, he was so kind.

"Thank you." I said.

I went through many dresses before pinking a silk mermaid style dress. The edges of the dress had gold on it, and the top was covered in diamonds. It was strapless and had a corset back. The bottom part was layered and floor length. The lady bagged up my dress and she put it on Gaara tab, and said that she would get shoes and jewelry lined up and have the dress brought over on the wedding day. I walked out and meet up with Gaara.

"Let's go eat." He said.

"Ok, thank you." I said.

We walked to a nice restaurant, and went in. We ordered our food, and what do you know the waitress thought that it would be cute to flirt with my fiancé. The nerve of some of the women in this village. She was flashing him with her boobs, and sweet talking him, but the funny thing was, he was ignoring her completely. I would show her what happens when someone flirts with someone that I love.

"Look lady, that's my fiancé. So if you don't mind, remove yourself, before I remove you." I said.

"Who do you think you are?" The lady screeched. I stood up.

"I am the apprentice to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, and have surpassed her. I am also the best medic nin from Konoha." I said, and her eyes widened.

"I am sorry miss." She said, and then ran off.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Gaara said as he stood up and put his arm around my waist, and led me out the door.

"We will eat at the house. Temari is making dinner anyway." Gaara said.

He pulled me out the door, and pulled me into a passionate kiss, and all I wanted to do was go home and be with him.

 **End of Chapter 5  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Betrayal

Sakura – 24

Gaara – 24

Sand Blossom

I don't own anything.

After the last kiss that we shared, my mind was on over drive. I felt fireworks ran through my body when he kissed me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life. I looked at Gaara, who seemed to be focusing on the road, and I smiled. He was holding my hand and he was finally letting me in. Only 4 days till the wedding and everything was going according to planned. I gently squeezed his hand and he pulled me closer.

"Is everything alright?"' Gaara asked.

"Everything is fine, I was just thinking." I replied.

"What about?" Gaara asked.

"About the wedding, it's so hard to get everything together, but Temari said that she has everything under control, but I am still stressing. I am worried that something will go wrong." I said.

"I wouldn't worry. If Temari said that she has it handled, then she has it." Gaara said.

"I guess you are right." I said.

"I can still hear the worry in your voice." He said. I looked at him, to see compassion in his eyes.

"Gaara, a wedding in one week is a lot to plan, and almost not enough time. I am just stressing out about the fact that I still have so much to do." I said.

"I wish that you would quit stressing. It's not healthy for you." Gaara said, and pulled me into a kiss.

"I will do my best." I said, and pulled away.

I looked up at the road, and I realized that we were almost back to Gaara's house. This was going to be home soon. The house came into to view, and I realized that this was my home now, and soon all of my belongings would be here. I looked over at Gaara, but this time he didn't look at me. I could tell that he was focused on something, I just wasn't sure what it was. I thought long and hard about what I wanted. I knew that I wanted to be with Gaara, and that he could make me happy, we just needed to work through all of our rough patches.

I remained quit, but I couldn't shake this strange feeling that we were being followed. That is why Gaara hadn't looked at me, he was focused on the fact that someone was following us. I looked behind me and I could have sworn that I saw a dark figure lurking in the corner. I turned to Gaara and he seemed to notice to, but he wasn't showing it. I knew now that I wasn't going crazy, someone really was following us, but I couldn't see them

"I know that you are there. Now show yourself." Gaara demanded.

"Someone has good senses it would seem." Some sneered from the shadows.

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" Gaara demanded once again.

"Someone who is here to retrieve what belongs to me." The figure replied.

"There is nothing here that belongs to you. Now leave. You have no business here." Gaara said.

"Please show yourself." I said finally speaking up.

"My dear Sakura, I am here for you and I always get what I want." The figure stepped forward.

I saw the raven black hair first, then the eyes. Those reds eyes. I could never forget them. The way that they pierced into your very soul and penetrated your mind. They could control you movements and turn you into someone that you are not. He was ruthless and uncaring. It was Sasuke, but that was impossible, I killed him myself. We buried him, it is impossible that this person is him. Someone is playing a mind game with. I glared at the figure, furious that someone would play with my emotions this way.

"You are not him, that is impossible." I said.

"Sakura, you told me that you killed Sasuke. If that was true then how is it that he is standing before us?" Gaara said, and there was an edge to his voice that I had never heard.

"Gaara I swear, I killed him myself. I remember that day like it was yesterday." I cried.

"But yet here I stand." Said Sasuke.

"We buried you, I remember.

"You must be mistaking, I don't remember being buried. Maybe you lied to Gaara so that you could get closer to him. You seem to lie alot." Sasuke said with an evil smile

"Sakura how could you lie to me. After all that I did to gain your trust and to grow closer to you, this is how you reward me. I even opened up to you and let you in. I should have never let you in, you are just a worthless as your village. The wedding is off, and I will destroy Konoha for their lies and treachery." Gaara yelled.

"You don't understand Gaara, I killed Sasuke. Someone must have revived him. I would not lie to you." I cried.

"Right now I couldn't believe you even if I wanted to. If Sasuke was really dead, then please explain to me how is that he is standing here before me?" Gaara demanded.

"I am telling you someone must have used a jutsu to bring him back from the dead. I would never lie to you."

"How do I know that is true? It would seem that you would do anything to get close to me. Sasuke is standing there, in plain sight." Gaara yelled.

"Gaara..." I stopped mid sentence when I realized something.

That is when I noticed the chakra was different. Though it was similar to Sasuke's charka, it was not his chakra. It was a much older stronger charka and it was Itachi's chakra. The question was; what business did Itachi have in the village, and what was here that belonged to him. Now Gaara would be really angry, we told everyone that Itachi was dead. I looked up into the red eyes of Itachi, mimicking his brother, and smirked. Game over.

"Gaara do you not since the chakra difference. That is not Sasuke, that is Itachi." I said.

Gaara stiffened next to me and I looked at his face, he knew that what I was saying was the truth and that was not Sasuke. Now I sensed a dangerous chakra rising in Gaara and this forced me to step back a little. The look in his eyes alone were scaring me, and the way that he was standing spoke volumes. He was furious that Itachi dared to step into his village and claim that something here belongs to him, and that he was lied to about the death of Itachi.

"The game is up Itachi, we know that it is you." I said.

"Is that so. You really are very clever little one." He laughed and morphed into himself.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"Sakura butt out. This is my village and I will take care of this." Gaara growled.

I wanted to say something more, but the look that he give me made me change my mind. I could never forget that look, it was one only meant for enemies. I don't understand what I did to make him so made. I didn't lie to him about Sasuke. Now here I am trying to figure out what was going on with him and why he was being so hurtful.

"Itachi you have no business here, as I said before nothing here belongs to you." Gaara said.

"Is that so?" Itachi smirked.

"Yes it is! Now leave." Gaara demanded.

"Not without Sakura, she is what I have come here for. I intend to marry the young girl and revive my clan. I also plan to bring Sasuke back so that he can help revive the clan as well." Itachi said.

"You will not leave my village with her, but what you do after she leaves this village is no of my business." Gaara said in a dismissive tone. My heart dropped.

"So you are sending here back to her village?" Itachi asked.

"That is correct. I want nothing to do with her or her village pathetic village. They lied to me, because I was under the impression that you were dead as well, but here you stand as clear as day." Gaara replied.

"Leave it to Tsunade to weave a web of lies to get what she wants." Itachi laughed.

I could believe what I was hearing, Gaara was sending me home. That meant that he no longer wanted to marry, and just like Sasuke he was leaving me behind. Why did it always end this way, and why did Tsunade insist that I marry him? I could tears brim at the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I wouldn't be weak not this time. I won't show the pain, I would push through it and make myself stronger. No one will ever get to my heart again, EVER. I watched as Itachi disappeared into thin air and Gaara turned to me.

"I thought Itachi was dead?" Gaara asked, holding back his anger.

"No, he was never dead. Tsunade wanted everyone to think that he was dead so they would stop hunting him." I replied.

"Why would she do a thing like that?" Gaara asked his anger rising.

"Because he was the last of his clan. Tsunade didn't want the blood line to die out." I replied.

"So she lied to everyone for her own selfish reasons?" Gaara yelled.

"It wasn't for personal reasons. They were a mighty clan, and Tsunade sought to rebuild that clan so our village would once again be great." I replied, keeping my cool.

"Sounds like selfish reasons to me." Gaara ground out.

"What do you want me to say. I was told to keep the secret for the good of the village." I said.

"You didn't see the need to tell the very man that you were marrying that someone was hunting you down?" Gaara asked.

"I wasn't aware that he was looking for me." I replied.

"Really. What a shocker. Its clear that he wishes to use you to revive the clan." Gaara said.

"I would never dream of being with him, not even if he was my last choice. I want to marry you and no one else. I love you." I yelled.

"Guess you will be single for the rest of your life. As if someone like me could love someone a weak and pathetic as you." Gaara said. Ouch that hit home big time.

"I will go pack bags, nothing more needs to be said. You have made it very clear that you don't want me here and you intend to go to war with my village. I will leave at dawn. All I ask is that you allow me time to get back to my village and give the news before you attack." I said.

"I think that would be a wise decision before thing get a little out of hand, and I will honor your request, to at least be able to warn your lying village of my attack." Gaara said in his normal cold heartless voice.

We walked in silence back to his place and without a word I went up to what was my room and packed my things. I looked at the single picture that I had of Gaara and myself. We looked so happy and it was all ruined because of Tsunade lies, I would never forgive her for this, but she was still my mentor. I cried the whole time I was standing there thinking. I told myself that I wouldn't cry, but I just could not stop the tears from falling. I fell into the bed, and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow I would go home, and soon after we will be at war with Suna. This was all because Tsunade refused to tell Gaara about Itachi not being dead. I cried myself to sleep that night and no one was here to calm me this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Trip Home

Sakura - 24

Gaara - 24

I don't Own anything.

(Sakura's POV)

I woke up the next morning with dried tears on my cheeks. I had lost Gaara the man that I love, and now I was forced to go home. I knew what this meant for me. The Elders of both villages were very clear that if I failed to marry Gaara or I refused I would be arrested and tried as a traitor. Tsunade would kill me because I failed to do my job. I stood up and walked to the bathroom and showered and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom to my old room to pack my things.

Once everything was packed I took one last look around the room and decided that maybe this was for the best. I should have never tried to be with Gaara. Someone like me never belonged with him. It was shameful for me to think otherwise. I could feel more tears threatening to spill over, but there would be no more tears. I walked out the door and headed down the steps. By mistake I bumped into someone.

"What are you still doing here. I am pretty sure that it is well past dawn." Gaara growled out.

"I was just leaving." I said biting back tears.

"Then go. I don't want to see your face ever again." Gaara snarled.

"Yes of course." I said.

I ran out of his house without saying a word. I reached the gates in record time. I honestly couldn't have been happier to see those gates and what awaited behind them. My travel would be long but I could make it home in two days. There was a village between here and Konoha that I could stay at for the night. Not wasting anytime I set running, pushing Chakra into my fee so that I would run faster.

I would make it at least 6 hours before I ran out of chakra and once that happened I would take a solider pill, eat something, drink some water, and travel for another 4 hours. That will get me to the small village and put me about 8 hours from home. I honestly did dread going back, because I knew what was awaited me.

The whole time that I traveled I paid close attention to my surroundings. I had been traveling for 6 hours and needed to stop to refuel. I came to a halt in a clearing and opened my bag. I took the solider pill with some water. I walked around the clearing and a found a berry bush and ate the berries off of it after declaring that they were safe for consumption. I drank the remainder of my water and started on my journey again.

It honestly was strange traveling alone, but I couldn't expect anymore from Gaara because he was angry with me and nothing could change that. I just had to be cautious and look out for enemy ninja. I should really be traveling in disguise. Once I got to the village I would change into civilian clothing and use a Jutsu to change the color of my hair to silver temporarily and to change my eyes to pink.

Finally I arrived at the village safely and from what I could tell I was not followed by anyone. I walked to the inn and nobody was there. I rang the bell and waited. Finally a an older plump woman walked up to the desk. She had a kind smile on her face, but she honestly looked like she had had a hard day herself. Nothing new for a lot of people around here.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" She asked.

"I just need one room please. With dinner served and breakfast in the morning if possible." I said.

"I can have that arranged, but I will have to charge extra." She said.

"That is no problem." I said.

"Alright. That will be 300." She said.

I reached in my bag and grabbed the money and handed it to her. She counted it out and put it in a little box under the counter. She handed me a room key with a number on, and walked off toward what I figured was the kitchen. I walked down the hall and found my room. I walked in and immediately showered. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself. I walked into the room and saw the lady had brought me food, but there was no sign of her.

I dug through my bag for civilian clothing and put them on. I used the Jutsu to change my appearance, and it defiantly was different. I wasn't used to looking different, but it would work. I walked over to the food and grabbed it and the water. I sat down on the bed and ate all the food and drank the water. I stretched out and laid down and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and coffee. I really shouldn't have sleep in my clothes but I wanted to be able to leave as soon as possible. I looked over to where my had been sat to see see breakfast. There was a cup of coffee, orange juice, water, milk, pancakes, bacon and eggs. I quickly ate the food drank the milk, orange juice and water. I could use the extra strength for what was to come.

I grabbed my bag and head down the stairs. I tipped the lady a 150 and left. She didn't say anything about my change in appearance, but I new that she noticed. I felt a little more comfortable now that I was disguised. On my travel home I couldn't stop thinking about all the happiness that I had felt with Gaara. We were so happy till Itachi showed up. If I had just told Gaara the truth I would still be with him.

Once again I could feel more tears falling down my face, but I refused to let them fall. Not this time, but I always told myself that and yet I keep crying, but I guess that it is hard not to cry for someone that you love. I had been trying for a good 6 hours before I stopped for a break. I grabbed a solider pill and took it. I looked around for a stream so I could drink some water. I finally found one and with a stroke of luck I also found some berries. I drank water and ate berries.

I rested for 30 minutes, and the whole time I sipped on water and ate berries. I stood up and continued my Journey. I couldn't help but think of how anger Tsunade would be when she saw me. I wasn't long until the village came into view and once it did I slowed down to a walk. I walked up to the gates and pulled out my identification.

"ID please." The guard said.

I handed it to him and he cleared it and handed it back to me. The gate opened and I made my way to Hokage tower. I didn't waste time though and I ran. I didn't want to get side tracked by friends. Once I made it to the tower and walked in and up to Tsunade's office. I stood outside her debating whether or not I should run.

"Sakura I know that you are out there. I know what happened and there is no point in staling." Tsunade said and I walked through the door. There was four Anbu standing there and my parents.

"I can explain." I tried

"There is nothing to explain. You are a traitor." My father yelled. I watched as my parents stormed out.

"Care to explain what happened?" Tsunade asked trying to remain calm.

"Gaara forced me to leave because he found out that Itachi was still alive." I said.

"If you knew that he was in the village you should have alerted me and keep Gaara away from him." Tsunade yelled.

"I had no idea that he was there until he presented himself to Gaara and myself." I cried.

"No more excuses. You are being tried as a traitor." Tsunade yelled.

"Please listen. I didn't want this to happen, I love Gaara." I cried.

"I am sorry but the Elders ruling is final and you failed you permanent mission. Take her to her cell. I will deal with her after the war. If there is anything left." Tsunade said.

The ANBU grabbed and carried all the way to the basement where prisoners where being held. They threw me in a cell and locked it. That was the last I saw of anybody other than the guard in front of my cell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Sakura – 24

Gaara – 24

I own nothing

(Sakura POV)

I sat in my cell alone and wondering what Tsunade would do to me. Regardless of Gaara's actions, I was classified as a traitor for coming back to the village unmarried. I knew that something like this would happen, because the elders told me failure to marry Gaara was treason. Now here I sit in a dark dank cell while my comrades fight a war I caused.

I had been tortured and questioned all day. The men refused to let up because they wanted answers. They wanted to know more about Konoha and they wanted to more about Gaara, but I refused to tell them anything about him. I love Gaara and nothing could change that. I made up my mind, I was getting out of this cell and I was going to stop this war even if it killed me. I called the Guard over and was going to grab his keys and free myself. Brute force would not break the cell doors.

"Guard, I am thirsty. Can I please get some water?" I yelled through the small window in the steel door.

"I will get you some hang on." The guard said and left his post in front of my cell.

"Thanks." I said.

No sooner than he left he returned. He opened my cell and walked in to hand me the water. I was hidden behind the door so he couldn't see me and it took him a minute to realize where I was, because I masked my chakra. I knocked him out and grabbed his keys. I made my way to the end of the hall and unlocked the door. I ran up the steps and into Hokage tower. The village was nearly deserted, because most villagers were in the safe houses or on the battlefield. I jumped out the window and started running down the street. I made it to the battlefield only to realize the fight had already started and I was too late to stop the fight

I fought through the battlefield trying my hardest to get to Gaara. Tsunade and Gaara were currently fighting, but it seemed that every ninja wanted to get in my way. The harder that I fought the further away that Gaara got. I pushed harder, I needed to get to Gaara. He needed to know that I loved him and that this war was pointless. I tried calling out his name, but it seemed like my voice was lost in the chaos.

"Gaara." I yelled.

I thought that for a second he looked up, but I must have been mistaking. I fought Ninja after Ninja in a desperate attempt to get to him, I would not lose him again. I was so close to Gaara until someone hit me hard and sent me flying backwards. I looked up to see Kankuro and Temari both had looks of confusion on their faces. They clearly didn't want this war, and neither did I. I wanted to stop it before any Ninja were killed. I was careful to avoid killing any ninja.

"Kankuro please, I need to get to Gaara." I cried.

"You are not going anywhere near him after what you did." Temari said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You lied to him, and betrayed his trust." Temari yelled.

"Temari I love Gaara. The only reason that I didn't tell him that Itachi was alive was because I was sworn to secrecy." I cried.

"If you truly love Gaara then prove it. Stop this war." Kankuro said.

"I am trying to get to him so that I can stop this war." I said.

"I have every confindence that you can stop this war. You hurt Gaara again though and I will kill you." Temari said.

"I don't plan on hurting him every again." I said.

Kankuro nodded and stepped aside. I rushed passed him and into the heart of the battlefield where Gaara and Tsunade stood. I looked at Tsunade and she was ready to deliver her killing blow. I knew that she meant business and that she was willing to kill Gaara regardless of what it took from her.

I threw myself between Gaara and Tsunade and the Gaara looked shocked. Before any words could be said I threw myself into his arms and kissed him. His arms circled around me and pulled me closer and this was my heaven. Finally in the arms of the man that I love and then I felt it. Then I felt the stabbing pain of a wound, his sand had attacked me. I fell forward and to the ground and he caught me. I looked into his eyes to see him crying. I had never seen Gaara crying before. I truly was amazing to see his compassion for me and I smiled at him. I started coughing up Blood.

"Sakura please don't die. I am so sorry." Gaara yelled.

"I love you Gaara and nothing could ever change that." I said and chocked on blood.

"Just hang in there. The war is off, I need all my ninja to stand down immediately. Please help me Tsunade." Gaara pleaded.

"I am not sure if there is much that I can do, the wound is close to her heart. It is likely that she will die."

"Please Tsunade I a begging you to not let her die." Gaara cried.

"Gaara you are the one that started this war, and you are the one that demanded she leave your side." Tsunade yelled.

"I was angry and upset." Gaara yelled.

"That was no reason to send Sakura away and start a war without country. It's your fault she is dying." Tsunade yelled.

"You really need to focus on Sakura." Gaara said in a cold tone.

I could feel my body falling into the black and my mind was going blank. I could feel my consciousness slipping away and I knew that my time was running out. I reached my hand out and gently stroked his check wiping away the tears. Gaara looked down at me and more tears spilled out of his eyes and he leaned down and kissed me one final time before I choked on my own blood and I felt my life force slip away and let my hand fall to my side and let the darkness take me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rekindled

Sakura x Gaara

I own Nothing.

My whole body ached like I had been thrown off a cliff. I don't remember what happened, but I could remember Gaara kicking me out of his village. I remembered the harsh words and the sad goodbyes. I tried opening my eyes, but I was greeted with blinding light, so I began blinking my eyes in hopes that I would be able to make out my surroundings. I could finally make out just aw things in the room I was in and it was enough to know where I was. I was in Konoha hospital, but couldn't remember what happened. I remember kissing Gaara though.

"Sakura you are finally awake." I looked up to see Tsundae and Gaara standing next to each other.

"I am so sorry Sakura this is all my fault." Gaara said and I could see the saddness in his eyes.

"I don't understand how this could possibly be your fault." I said.

"If I had just given you the chance to explain everything instead of sending you away then my sand would have never attacked you." Gaara said.

"Sakura I will need to see you in my office later, but for now I will leave you and Gaara be so that you can catch up and rekindle your love for one another." Tsunade said as she left the room.

Gaara walked to my side. I watched as he leaned down and put his forehead against mine and put both head either cheek. I felt wet tears on his face. He leaned down and kissed me softly and with beautiful passion. I remember what happened now, his sand attacked me and he nearly lost me, and for a second I did think that I was dead. Here I was though alive and with Gaara again.

"I thought that I had lost you." He choked out.

"I have never seen you show so much emotion before." I said.

"When you are in love with someone, you do crazy things." He said.

"I love you to Gaara." I said.

"I know that you do, and I just wished that I had realized that sooner so that none of this would have happened." Gaara said.

"Please don't blame yourself. This is not your fault." I said.

"Yes it is. I attacked you village without asking the reasoning behind their lies. I sent you away because you were following the orders of the Hokage. I should have never sent you away. I could be married to you right now." Gaara said and more tears spilled over.

"Gaara please don't say things like that." I said.

"I can't not say these things. Sakura I hurt you. You are in the hospital because of me. If I had just been more mindful of you and your emotions then you would have never gotten hurt. I am so sorry." Gaara said.

"Gaara there is nothing to be sorry for." I said.

I pulled Gaara down for a passionate kiss. I circled my arms around his next and his hands circled around my back. I wanted to just stay there in his protective arms and just kiss him always. I never wanted to leave him, and I never wanted him to leave me. I enjoyed they way that he kissed me. Everytime that his lips connected with mine I felt fireworks. I was a strange feeling at first, but now I know that it meant that he was my true love after all. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"We should really go see what Tsunade wanted." Gaara said.

"Yes we should, otherwise she might throw me in jail again." I said.

"She threw you in jail?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, because I failed my mission. I didn't marry you like I was suppose to." I replied.

"Well that wasn't your fault." Gaara almost growled.

"I know, but Tsunade don't see it that way. She see's it as an incomplete mission." I said.

"I see. Well she will have no reason to throw you in jail now. I plan to marry you as soon as possible." Gaara said and kissed me again.

After Gaara pulled away, I stood up and got dressed. I was in dirty clothes, but there was clean ones folded on the table for me. Once I was dressed we left the hospital, and honestly I couldn't be happier. I couldn't help but notice that some of the villagers were giving me dirty glances. It honestly made me feel like they were blaming me for this war.

"Don't worry about them. This will all be sorted out soon." Gaara said and linked his arm with mine.

"I know, it just makes me feel uneasy. That is all." I said.

"I understand your concern, but I will make sure that everything is sorted out." Gaara said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No need to thank me." Gaara said.

I smiled at him and he gave me a brief smile back. We continued our walk to Hokage tower at a slow pace, just enjoying being next to each other. When we passed the ramen shop I could the eyes of my friends on me. I looked up and they all looked angry with me and Kakashi he just looked disappointed. I jerked my eyes from them, hoping to avoid confrontation.

"Sakura you are a traitor and you don't deserve to be walking freely in this village." Ino snarled and I flinched at her words.

"Then I guess that it is a good thing that I am with her. " Gaara replied trying to help me.

"You are no better off. You just attacked our village. You have no right to walk around like you own the place." Ino snarled.

"Would you just shut up Ino. Nobody asked for you opinion, and I definitely don't need you talking to finance that way. So butt out." I said.

"This isn't over. I will get my father to get you thrown out of here. You can live on the run or rot in prison, but you don't deserve to walk freely." Ino yelled as walked off.

"Don't worry about her, she is just got buns in a wad." Gaara said with a laugh.

We finally made it to Hokage tower, and that is when a since of dread flooded me. I honestly felt like something was going to go wrong. I looked at Gaara and all that he did was smile. I could tell that he was trying to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. We walked up to Tsunade's office and opened the door. There were four ANBU and two elders. One Elder from Konoha and one from Suna. There was two ANBU from each village.

"There they are. I want them both arrested for treason." Tsunade said.

"What." I yelled.

"You knew the stipulations of the engagement and you failed to meet them." Tsunade yelled.

"With all do respect, I am planning to marry Sakura the day after tomorrow. That will give her the whole day to plan the wedding." Gaara said trying to reason with Tsunade.

"Yes, but that does excuse you attacking the village." Tsunade said.

"That does not excuse for hiding the fact that Itachi is still living." Gaara yelled.

"You mean to tell me the elder Uchiha still lives?" The elder from Suna asked.

"Yes he does. I didn't say anything because he is the last of his clan." Tsunade said.

"That is not something that should be keep a secret." The elder yelled.

"I was not about to wipe out an entire clan for the benefit of the village." Tsunade yelled back.

"You could have at least told Suna, considering you were going into an alliance with us." The elder said.

"It was not relevant to the alliance." Tsunade said trying t remain calm.

"Not relevant." The elder bellowed. "He snuck into our village in search of Sakura and then proceeded to make it known to her and Gaara that he was there and what his intentions were." The elder yelled.

"And what exactly were his intentions?" Tsunade asked.

"He plans to kidnap Sakura and bring back his little brother, and two plan to use Sakura and 9 other girls to revive their clan." The elder said.

"Well he won't get Sakura, and Gaara if you are true in what you say, then you can marry Sakura. Break off the engagement again and I will have you both killed. Understand." Tsunade said.

"Understood." We both said.

"Dismissed." She said.

We both left her office without another word, and I had to say that I was happy. It wouldn't take long for the news to spread and it wouldn't take long for Ino to apologize, i hope. We were good friends after all and friends should never fight. Gaara pulled me into another kiss and I could not have been happier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The visit with The Parents

Sakura x Gaara

I own nothing.

Gaara pulled from the kiss with a smile on his face. I can say that I am probably the only person in this world that will see him smile the way that he does when we are alone. I hugged him close never wanting to let go, because I was afraid of losing him. I looked and saw him looking at me strangely.

"Whats the matter?" He asked.

"I just don't want to ever lose you again." I replied.

"Sakura listen very carefully, You are never going to lose me again. I promise." Gaara said in a very serious tone.

"You promise?" I asked and bit questioningly

"I made the mistake of losing you once I won't do it again. You are my world and I love you." Gaara said.

"Gaara I love you to." I said.

Gaara pulled me into a kiss and I never wanted him to pull away. I pushed closer to him and circled my arms around his neck. Gaara pulled away from the kiss but keep me in his arms. I really felt safe in his warm arms. I never wanted to move from the, I just wanted to freeze time and stay in his arms forever.

"We should go to the flower shop and pick out flowers or something." Gaara said pulling away slightly.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you come meet my parents, and then we will go on date." I said.

"Meet you parents? Are you sure that is a good idea, I did almost kill their daughter?" Gaara said.

"Yes, but that was accident." I replied.

"Fine, I guess." Gaara sighed.

"Yay." I yelled happily.

I drug Gaara to my parents house so he could meet them. They would most likely not like him at first, but they will come around. I just hope my dad don't try to run Gaara off by scaring him. It didn't take long to reach the foyer of my home, and my mother and father were already waiting, but I could tell that they were angry.

"Sakura how could you agree to marry someone who nearly killed you?" My mother demanded.

"Mother it was only an accident and Gaara and I are working passed that." I said.

"There is nothing to work passed, the man tried to kill after declaring war on our country. He is not welcome in our home." My father yelled.

"Father I love Gaara with all my heart. He would have never attacked the village if Tsunade and the elders hadn't lied about the Itachi's death. The reason I was attacked was because Gaara's sand was defending him." I said.

"Why did his sand need to defend him from you?" My father asked.

"Because our to countries were at war and his sand seen me as the enemy. His sand has a mind of its own." I said.

"I will say it again, the man is not welcome in my home." My father said.

"If I may, Sakura is everything to me, and I love her. She is the only person in the world that has ever cared about me and she is the first person that I have opened my heart up and I truly want to be with her. I know that you are both angry with me, but I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Sakura. If anything I would give my life to be with her." Gaara said.

"If this is true, we will discuss the wedding arrangements over supper. Gaara you and I will have a private chat while prepare supper." My father said.

"Fair enough." Gaara said.

My father stepped to the side and my mother headed into the kitchen. I kissed Gaara lightly before following my mother into the kitchen and Gaara followed my father. I knew mom was going to have a chat with me as well, but it was okay. She really wasn't that harsh on me when it came to these kinds of things. Father on the other hand is protective of his little girl.

"Do you truly love him?" My mother asked ask I walked into the kitchen.

"That is a silly question. Of course I love him." I replied as walked over to the fridge to grab tea to make.

"I am only asking because you swore you loved Sasuke and he nearly killed you as well." My mother said.

"Gaara wasn't trying to kill me." I said.

"I know that, but your father isn't entirely convinced." My mother said.

"Father is never satisfied." I said.

"It's not like that, he is just very protective of you." My mother said.

"I'm not sure that protective is the right word for it." I grumbled.

"Sakura, you father only wants what is best for you and nothing else." My mother said.

"At first when I was told that I had to marry Gaara, I didn't think that I could love him. He was cold and heartless." I said.

"What changed?" My mother asked.

"Gaara changed. He became caring and loving towards me. He always wanted me to be happy. He became protective of me and over the short time that I knew him I grew love him. Now I can't picture life without him." I said.

"I am glad that you are happy, but I am sure that you know your father see's Gaara as a threat." My mother said.

"I know that mom." I said.

I put the tea on and started helping mom cook the dinner. She choose to make a simple meal, Pork ramen. My favorite, she always put real pork in it and boiled eggs. I loved my mothers cooking and I have missed it.

(Gaara's POV)

"So Gaara do you have any family?" Sakura's father asked.

"I have my sister Temari and my brother Kankuro." I replied.

"Are you guys close." He asked.

"Probably not as close as we should be." I replied.

Things were quiet for a bit, but I knew he was pondering on Sakura and whether he really wanted her to marry me. I could honestly say I was scared that he would deny me any right to marry Sakura and demand that a different woman from this village marry me. I didn't want anyone else though, I just wanted Sakura. She was the world to me and life without her was unimaginable.

"Gaara why do you want to marry my only daughter?" He asked.

"I love her." I replied.

"Is that the only reason that you are marrying her?" He asking, wanting to pry out more information.

"I am marrying her as duty to my village, but I have come to love Sakura very much. Life without her is impossible. Everything about her is my world, and she is my soul mate. I have never let anyone in until I met her. She changed my world. She changed how I felt towards others. I am not as cold and emotionless as I used to be." I replied.

"I will tell you this now, you break her heart again, and I will kill you myself." He said in a very serious tone.

"I don't intend to ever break her heart again. I will cherish her love and her for the rest of my life." I said.

"Good." He said, just as Sakura walked in.

"Supers ready boys. Hope you like pork ramen, Gaara." She said and bounced off. I loved her smile so much.

(Sakura's POV)

I sat next to Gaara at the table and he immediately took my hand and I smile at him. This was what I wanted out of life always. I squeezed his hand tightly then let go so we could. Dinner was accord and quiet. I ate quickly so I could go to bed and snuggle with Gaara.

"Mom I think Gaara should sleep in my room." I said.

"No funny business then." My mom said.

"There won't be any funny business mom. The wedding is in two days. I have a lot to plan tomorrow." I said.

"Alright mom. I love you." I said and kissed her on the cheek and then I kissed dad on the cheek.

I walked up stairs with Gaara in tow. No sooner than we made into the room and the door closed Gaara pushed me on the bed and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. I kissed the harder wanting to be with him, but knowing that he was going to wait to the wedding night.

"Night Sakura." Gaara said as he pulled from the kiss and rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around me.

I feel asleep in his warm comforting arms, and I loved being with him always.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Wedding

Sakura x Gaara

I own nothing.

I woke up early that morning to get ready for my wedding. I realized that Gaara was already gone, but I should have figured that he would be gone. Can't see the bride before the wedding. I sat up slowly and saw that Temari was waiting on me. She of course grinning from ear to ear and she was holding the box that had my name written on it. I smiled sweetly at her and walked over to her and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen.

"Do you like them?" Temari asked.

"I love them. Did Gaara send them to me?" I asked.

"Actually, they are an early wedding gift to you from me." She replied.

"Temari this is too expensive of a gift. I can't accept this." I said trying to hand it back to her.

"Please accept it. Kankuro helped me pick it out." She said.

"Temari I don't know what to say." I said.

"You could start with thank you." She said with a light laugh.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome. Now let's get you ready for your big day." Temari said smiling.

Temari immediately set to work on my hair. She curled it then she pinned it up and the started on my makeup. I swear this girl didn't waste no time. I am so glad that I decided to let Temari help with my hair. She did my eye shadow a light pink then set to work on polishing my nails the same color as my hair and the same with my toenails. I looked in the mirror and realized that she had put a beautiful flower in it.

"I really don't think that all of this is necessary Temari. No one is going to see my toe nails." I said.

"No sense. You must look your absolute best." Temari said.

"Temari you are to kind." I said.

"Thank you. Now come on we don't have time to waste. Let's get you in you dress."

The dress that I had chosen was simple, but it was beautiful. It was strapless and was accented by the necklace that had on. The bottom of it was Cinderella style, but you could unstrap it and turned into a knee length dress. I had it designed that way to make it easier to move around after the wedding was over. The back of the dress was corset style adorned with gems. Temari helped me into the dress and stepped back once I was in it to admire her handy work.

"You look stunning Sakura." Kakashi said as he walked into the room. I whirled around and smiled at him.

"You guys made it." I said.

"Of course, we did. We wouldn't miss this for the world." Naruto said coming in behind Kakashi.

"Unfortunately, we are the only two that came, everyone else is on a mission or busy." Kakashi said.

"I am assuming that Tsunade had a lot of work to do!" It was more of statement than a question.

"Yeah Tsunade was swamped with paper work. Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru are away on a mission." Naruto replied.

"That a shame, I know that Ino would have loved to be here." I said.

"Sakura the wedding is about to start." Temari said with a smile.

"I didn't realize so much time had passed." I said.

"We better take our seats then." Naruto said and dragged Kakashi out the door.

"They are right, you look beautiful, my brother might actually cry for once." Temari said.

"I don't look that pretty." I said.

"I am going to go take my seat and Kakashi should be back in to walk you down the isle." Temari said and then left.

It was hard to believe that I was getting married today, and to Gaara. He was the most amazing man I had ever meet and I truly loved him. I remember the fight that we had and how upset I was.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Gaara do you not since the chakra difference. That is not Sasuke, that is Itachi." I said.

Gaara stiffened next to me and I looked at his face, he knew that what I was saying was the truth and that was not Sasuke. Now I sensed a dangerous chakra rising in Gaara and this forced me to step back a little. The look in his eyes alone were scaring me, and the way that he was standing spoke volumes. He was furious that Itachi dared to step into his village and claim that something here belongs to him, and that he was lied to about the death of Itachi.

"The game is up Itachi, we know that it is you." I said.

"Is that so. You really are very clever little one." He laughed and morphed into himself.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"Sakura butt out. This is my village and I will take care of this." Gaara growled.

I wanted to say something more, but the look that he give me made me change my mind. I could never forget that look, it was one only meant for enemies. I don't understand what I did to make him so made. I didn't lie to him about Sasuke. Now here I am trying to figure out what was going on with him and why he was being so hurtful.

"Itachi you have no business here, as I said before nothing here belongs to you." Gaara said.

"Is that so?" Itachi smirked.

"Yes it is! Now leave." Gaara demanded.

"Not without Sakura, she is what I have come here for. I intend to marry the young girl and revive my clan. I also plan to bring Sasuke back so that he can help revive the clan as well." Itachi said.

"You will not leave my village with her, but what you do after she leaves this village is no of my business." Gaara said in a dismissive tone. My heart dropped.

"So you are sending here back to her village?" Itachi asked.

"That is correct. I want nothing to do with her or her village pathetic village. They lied to me, because I was under the impression that you were dead as well, but here you stand as clear as day." Gaara replied.

"Leave it to Tsunade to weave a web of lies to get what she wants." Itachi laughed.

I could believe what I was hearing, Gaara was sending me home. That meant that he no longer wanted to marry, and just like Sasuke he was leaving me behind. Why did it always end this way, and why did Tsunade insist that I marry him? I could tears brim at the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I wouldn't be weak not this time. I won't show the pain, I would push through it and make myself stronger. No one will ever get to my heart again, EVER. I watched as Itachi disappeared into thin air and Gaara turned to me.

"I thought Itachi was dead?" Gaara asked, holding back his anger.

"No, he was never dead. Tsunade wanted everyone to think that he was dead so they would stop hunting him." I replied.

"Why would she do a thing like that?" Gaara asked his anger rising.

"Because he was the last of his clan. Tsunade didn't want the blood line to die out." I replied.

"So, she lied to everyone for her own selfish reasons?" Gaara yelled.

"It wasn't for personal reasons. They were a mighty clan, and Tsunade sought to rebuild that clan so our village would once again be great." I replied, keeping my cool.

"Sounds like selfish reasons to me." Gaara ground out.

"What do you want me to say. I was told to keep the secret for the good of the village." I said.

"You didn't see the need to tell the very man that you were marrying that someone was hunting you down?" Gaara asked.

"I wasn't aware that he was looking for me." I replied.

"Really. What a shocker. It's clear that he wishes to use you to revive the clan." Gaara said.

"I would never dream of being with him, not even if he was my last choice. I want to marry you and no one else. I love you." I yelled.

"Guess you will be single for the rest of your life. As if someone like me could love someone a weak and pathetic as you." Gaara said. Ouch that hit home big time.

"I will go pack bags, nothing more needs to be said. You have made it very clear that you don't want me here and you intend to go to war with my village. I will leave at dawn. All I ask is that you allow me time to get back to my village and give the news before you attack." I said.

"I think that would be a wise decision before thing get a little out of hand, and I will honor your request, to at least be able to warn your lying village of my attack." Gaara said in his normal cold heartless voice.

We walked in silence back to his place and without a word I went up to what was my room and packed my things. I looked at the single picture that I had of Gaara and myself.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Sakura are you ready?" I turned to see Kakashi.

"Of course, I am." I said, and walked forward and linked my arm with Kakashi.

"I can't tell you how proud I am of you and how happy I am for you." Kakashi said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You are like the daughter I never had and I will protect you as such." Kakashi said.

"Thank you Kakashi." I said.j

Kakashi led me out the door and through the corridor, to where Gaara was waiting and I could feel my stomach knotting from the anxiety. I smiled brightly as we arrived at the double doors leading to the sanctuary where Gaara waited for me. Kakashi opened the doors and I looked up to see Gaara smiling brightly. He was really happy to see me and I was happy to see him. I walked down there isle where Gaara eagerly took my hand when I reached him.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Gaara and Sakura. If anyone should have reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said.

"I object." I paled, because I knew that voice all to well. It was Itachi.

"What reason do you have to object to this union?" The minister asked.

"She is my wife of course." Itachi said and gasps could be heard all around the room.

"I'm not your wife. I belong to Gaara." I said and looked over to see Gaara was furious and let out a low growl.

"How dare you interrupt our wedding and accuse Sakura of being your wife." He yelled.

"It's true, we have been married since her birth. Take a look at the mark on her shoulder." Itachi said.

Gaara looked at my shoulder and there lay what Itachi was referring to , the Uchiha clan symbol in cased in a heart with roses. It was the clans marriage symbol, but how did I get this symbol. I could kill Itachi, but I knew that was a mistake. He could control me if he wanted to.

"You see before I killed my clan the chose a bride for me. She was had just been born but they had foreseen that she would do great things, so they bound her to me in marriage with the consent of her parents." Itachi said.

"That's impossible." I said.

"Ask your dear parents when they get back from their mission, they will tell you all about it. Oh, wait they can't because their memories were altered after the massacre. Power Hokage didn't want the precious blossom to marry a villain." Itachi said.

"I am going to marry Gaara and I am going to find a way to remove the mark." Gaara yelled.

"Sadly, the only way to do that is to kill me, and that isn't going to happen. I can control Sakura and make her do whatever I want, including bear my children and bring Sasuke back and bear his children." Itachi said.

"I would never do such a thing, even if you made me." I yelled.

"Hush Sakura." Itachi said and I strangely did what he said. I tried to fight his control but to no avail.

"Now sleep." He said and waived his hand in front of his face and my world went black.

 **(Gaara's POV)**

"Till next time." Itachi said.

He scooped Sakura up in his arms and disappeared before anyone could object. I was stunned a first and then I felt the tears falling down my face. My precious blossom had just been kidnapped and it take a miracle to find her.

"Find my bride and find her now. Spare No efforts." I yelled.

I watched my ninja disappear and the my ANBU disappear. I would find her one way or another. I felt Temari wrap her arms around me as I continued to cry.

"I finally stand before her at the alter and she is taken from me. I will make Itachi pay for this." I yelled.

"I am going to go help the others find her, you should go back to the house and compose yourself." Temari said.

"No, I am going to help find Sakura." I said.

"Gaara do you think that is wise?" Naruto asked.

"There is a bounty on his head, whoever brings it to me will be rewarded handsomely. Make sure everyone knows this, everywhere. I want him found." I yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Hunt for The Missing Bride

Sakura x Gaara

I own nothing

(Sakura's POV)

I woke up in a dark room with no windows, no bathroom in sight and only one door. I tried to look around and see if anyone was here, but no was here and from what I can tell the rest of the place was abandoned. I looked down at myself and was surprised to see that someone had changed my clothes, most likely Itachi. He was such a pervert and to claim that I was married to him. I stood from the bed and walked to the door and to my surprise it opened, but turned out it was only a bathroom. I scanned the room again, but there was no sign of a door meaning Itachi had the door concealed so I couldn't find it or I was underground.

I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the light, which was dim, and walked over to the mirror. I looked at the marking on my shoulder wondering why my parents let this happen and why they agreed to it. When I get out here I am going to make I talk to them about this. I made my way over to the shower to see that there was clothes on the toilet for me clearly and towel. I looked in the shower and so that there was female shampoo. At least he got me the essentials, and I laughed at myself sarcastically.

I looked around the bathroom so more and found a second. I'm going to bet that leads out this place. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I banged on it, kicked it, punched, and even used chakra but nothing worked. I was sealed tight from the other side. I finally gave up knowing that the only way someone was getting in was if they entered from the outside and that person would be Itachi and only he can leave this room. I will find a way out though. I walked over to the shower and pealed of my clothes and hoped in. I got out and got dressed and walked into the bedroom to find Itachi was waiting for me in the only chair in the room.

"I see my little blossom has finally emerged." He said.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded.

"The same way that you tried to get out." He said in sarcastic voice. Stupid asshole.

"I demand that you let me go this instant." I said.

"You are my wife, you will go where ever I tell to you go, and no where else." He said in a serious tone.

"I am not your wife. We didn't perform any kind of ceremony." I said in a triumph voice.

"Maybe not that you remember. I took care of all that while you were asleep." He said in a bored tone.

"I can't believe you. First you change my clothes than you force a marriage on me. You are disgusting." I yelled.

"First off, I didn't change your clothing, you mother did. Secondly, I didn't force you into marriage. You said I do, but of course you were under my influence the whole time." Itachi said and honestly I wanted to cry.

"Why would my mother help you of all people?" I asked.

"Because she is under my influence." He replied.

"I refuse to do anything for you at all." I yelled.

"If you wish to keep your parents alive you will do exactly as you are told, when you were told to do it, and how you are told to it." He replied.

"Why are you doing this. Can't you find some other female to marry and help revive your clan?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I don't want just some random girl off the streets. I want someone that is strong, confident, and beautiful. I want only you Sakura." Itachi replied.

"I don't want to be with you though. I want to be with Gaara, I love him." I said.

Itachi stood from his chair and walked over to me. I backed up afraid of what he was going to try only to be backed into a wall. I tried frantically to duck under him, but he shoved me into the wall. I looked up at him ready to yell at him or head butt him, but he kissed me. Though his lips were warm, they were cold and unrelenting just like his heart. I shoved him off me and head butted him as hard as I could and this made him laugh.

"You will learn to submit little blossom." He said.

"I will do no such thing." I said, and he grabbed my chin.

"You will listen closely and very closely at that, you are mine. I am married to you and you will do as you are told." He said and let go of my chin.

"If you think that I am just going to lay down without a fight you are wrong." I said.

"If you ever want to leave this bedroom you will do exactly as you are told with no questions asked." He said with a smirk.

"You can't keep me here, I will find a way out of here, it's only a matter of time." I said.

"I suggest that you do as you are told. Don't try to escape, that is if you value the lives of your parents." He said.

"Are you threatening my parents?" I asked.

"Yes, and if you make one move to escape, hurt me, or refuse my request I will kill you mother first. If you continue to rebel I will kill your father." He replied.

"You are a monster, you know that." I said.

"I may be a monster, but you will come to love me." Itachi said as he left the room.

He is delusional to think that I would have any feelings for him whatever. I loved Gaara and that was what mattered to me the most. I looked around the room to see if I could possibly find some way out of this place, before Itachi got any ideas, stupid pervert. After what seemed like hours of chakra use, and mental power I sat on the bed in defeat. There was no way out, but the door in the bathroom. I laid down on the bed and just stared up at the ceiling.

"Gaara please save me." I said to nothing in particular.

(Gaara's POV)

"Have you found any leads yet?" I asked Kakashi.

"No, but it has only been 2 days. It's going to take time." He replied.

"I need to find her now, she is my world and without her I am nothing." I said.

"Gaara we will stop at nothing, and I am nothing to find Sakura. I have every ANBU in village hunting for her. Itachi won't be able to hide for long." Tsunade said.

"What if he tries and forces himself on her, then what?" I asked.

"Sakura is a clever girl and she will find a way out there if we don't find her first." Tsunade replied.

"I know it's strange, but I feel like he has already done something terrible to her." I said.

"I know this may not be what you want to hear, but he could have forced her into a binding ceremony." Kakashi said.

"He wouldn't dare do that?" Tsunade said.

"With Itachi's recent behavior we can't be sure what he has done." Gaara said.

"He could have had her under his influence the whole time." Tsunade said.

"I want her found now." I yelled and slammed my fist on my disk and stood.

"Gaara you really need to calm down." Naruto said.

"You guys should be lookingr her. We are wasting time setting here talking all day." I yelled.

"Gaara we all needed a break, we have been searching all day." Kakashi said.

"I know that we have been, I just can't wait any longer. If he forces himself on her, she will doubt end up pregnant and she will stay because of the child and leave me. I can't let that happen." I said.

"Even if he does force her to have sex with him, she will still come back to you, because she loves you." Naruto said.

"I know, and you are right I do need to calm down, but we need to continue our search." I said.

"Gaara." Temari yelled as she came into the room.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Itachi was sighted. He is a small village in cloud. I think Sakura might be close by." She said and breathed a sigh of relief knowing I would find my blossom soon.

"I also have some news for the rest of you." Tsunade said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Itachi has taken Sakura's parents and I believe he is going to use them as leverage." Tsunade.

"Great." I said. If he had her parents he could get her to do almost anything.

(Sakura's POV)

I sat on the bed waiting to see if Itachi was coming back in or not. I sat in the room being bored and not really have much to do. There was no books anywhere at all, not even in the lone nightstand that I had. I walked around the room gazing at the walls and counting the tiles on the ground, when I heard Itachi enter.

"Are you admiring the ground." Itachi said from behind me.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you, I don't know, gave me a book or a puzzle." I said.

"Well all you had to was ask. I will go into town tomorrow. I have already made my daily trip." He said and I huffed.

"What do you want this time?" I asked.

"If you can behave yourself and not try to run you can come out of the room and have supper with me." He said.

"It's not like I can escape. The whole place is cover with a jutsu. Only you can come and go." I said.

"That's a good girl, following orders like you are suppose to." Itachi said.

"I'm not doing it because I want to." I said.

"Come on, lets go eat. Your parents are waiting." Itachi said walking to the door.

I followed behind Itachi as he walked out the door, and I easily passed through the door. We entered into another bedroom and I immediately knew that it belonged to Itachi. Figures he would have a room right next to mine. He probably heard me banging on the door and that's how he knew that I was up. Nice job!

I followed him out of his bedroom and into the hallway. He lead me down through the hallways and toward the kitchen. I noticed a lot of Uchiha symbols and realized this was one of the compounds. Why did he bring me here of all places. My thoughts were cut short when we walked into the kitchen and I saw my mother and father. Their eyes were glazed over and they didn't even notice that I had entered.

"Your parents won't recolonize you, they don't even know where they are right now." Itachi said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, and took a seat.

"I told you, I want to revive my clan and you are going to help me." He replied.

"It's going to take more than just me to revive your clan." I said, hoping that maybe he would realize that. I watched as my parents served food.

"Oh I know. I have other females that will willing bear a child for and my brother both." Itachi said.

"Sasuke is dead, I killed him myself." I said.

"Yes I know, and that is why you will bring him back for me." Itachi said.

"I will do no such thing." I said, and took a bite of food.

"You will if I tell you to, and if you refuse I will kill your parents." Itachi said.

"Please don't hurt my parents." I said.

"Then be a good girl, eat your food, and do as I tell you." Itachi said.

"I don't even know how to revive someone." I said.

"I will show you how." Itachi said, and left the room.

He barely touched his food. I hope that he don't eat like that all time, other wise he will starve. Which wouldn't be a bad thing honestly. I was left all alone in this room because my parents had disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Flashback to the past

Sakura x Gaara

I own nothing

(Mebuki Haruno's POV)

Sakura was finally 4 years old and she was my precious baby. The only problem that I had encountered after her birth wasshe was born with an extremely powerful and rare Kekkei Genkai and the Uchiha will want to marry her toSasuke or Itachi. They will perform a binding ceremony that will be unbreakable unless one of them dies. Her Kekkei Genkai was one that only few others in our family line that had, had it. My grandmother had it, and her great grandmother was the first to have it.

Sakura's Kekkei Genkai mixed with that of Uchiha will create a powerful line that no one will be able to stand against and will make our country great again. Her Kekkei Genkai is called Kuroyuri and it means Fritillaria Camschatcensis. It is more of a curse than it is anything. The first member our family to receive Kuroyuri was cursed with it by her lover.

I don't know much about the story, but what I do know itis sad. She loved the man, but instead her parents chose for her to marry a nobleman, and he asked her to run away with him and she chose not to so he cursed her. Love releases the terrible curse, but you have to have the Kekkei Genkai. The power allows you to deal death to you enemies just by activating the eyes, which shows the flower in the eyes, and kills the enemy in the worst way possible. My Grandmother could tear an enemy to pieces with just a look in her eyes.

From what the Hokage could detect, Sakura's power was going to be the most powerful yet and permanent. Sakura would be able to control the minds of her victims, and tear them apart from the inside. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knocking on my door. I walked to the door to find Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha standing there with their first born son Itachi Uchiha and knew why they here.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha how nice of you to visit me today." I said.

"You know why we are here Mebuki, so need to waste our time." Fugaku said.

"No need to be so rude Fugaku, we are here to Itachi to Sakura. The least that you can do is be nice to the Haruno's." Mikoto said.

"I would really like to get this over with, because I have better things to do." Fugaku said.

"If you have better things to do, than maybe I shouldn't let you marry my daughter." Kizashi said.

"The agreement was that you would Fugaku, but you fell for Kizashi. It don't matter though, you don't have the Kekkei Genkai, your daughter does. So now she will marry my first born soon, or we will just kill her right here right now." Mikoto said.

"You are the one that originally stole Fugaku from me. We were at the alter when you stopped the wedding and told him that I didn't have Kekkei Genkai and he left me standing there and married you." I said.

"Enough ladies. We came here on a mission and that was for our son to marry their daughter and that's all that we need to do." Fugaku said.

"Now I presume that supper is ready!" Mikoto stated.

"Yes, I have supper ready Mikoto." I replied, and the three walked into the kitchen.

"I really don't like them and I don't want my daughter marrying their son, he is cold and heartless already." I said.

"I know Mebuki, but we don't have a choice in the matter." Kizashi said.

"There has to be someway around this." I said.

"There really is no way out of this. They will kill you first for disobeying and make me watch. Then they will kill me and make our precious girl watch and I can't do that to her or you." Kizashi said.

"I don't want Sakura marrying Itachi, she will never be happy." I said, wanting to cry.

"I know my little flower, but we will find a way to make her happy, even if she is marrying a heartless jerk." Kizashi said.

"Mikoto was a bright soul before she married Fugaku, and now she is sad." I said.

"And that is why I am glad that you never married him." Kizashi said.

"I am glad that I never married him either becauseI love you and only you." I said.

"Sorry to interrupt your little touchy feely moment but Fugaku is waiting and as you know he is not a patient man." Mikoto said entering the room.

"Give me just a moment while I talk to my husband." I said.

"Well be quick about it." Mikoto said and left.

"I really don't like them." I said.

"I know that you don't but we don't have a choice. This union was destined to happen at some point." Kizashi said.

"But why did it have to be our baby girl and not somewhere further down the line?" I asked.

"It is better that it happens now rather than later." Kizashi said.

I smiled sadly, but followed behind Kizashi as he walked into the kitchen where Fugaku and Mikoto where waiting with their first born son Itachi. Sasuke must be with Mikoto's mother. The three Uchiha sat there waiting impatiently. They were never ones to just sit and wait very often. It was time to discuss the terms of Sakura and Itachi's bond and what would break it.

"So what are you terms?" Fugaku asked getting straight to the point as my husband served food, such a kind man.

"My first will be that Itachi will never be aloud to hurt Sakura, in any way." I said.

"Itachi has to be faithful to her only." Kizashi said.

"Lastly if Sakura is to bear Itachi an heir, and he chooses to leave her, then Sakura keeps her child." I said.

"The being faithful part might be hard. Uchiha men are known to take a mistress from time to time on travels." Fugaku said and Mikoto remained quiet.

"If you wish for our daughter to marry Itachi then you will stick to the terms." Fugaku nodded.

"Where is Sakura, we do wish to at least met her." Mikoto said.

"Sakura honey come down here." I said, and watched as my little girl entered the room, her pink bobbing up and down. She wouldn't remember any of this.

"This is our little girl." Kizashi said, and I watched the three of them eye her closely and it made me uncomfortable.

"She is cute, but not my taste." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"Hush Itachi, you know as well as I do that you will marry the young girl." Fugaku said and there was no room for argument.

We sat in silence and ate our food after that little spat, and Sakura sat there staring at the Uchiha's like they had four heads, she didn't like them and she would never remember that she didn't and will likely fall for the younger brother only to be forced to marry Itachi. It really was a sad fate that had befallen my daughter, but at some point it was bound to happen in my family. The Uchiha's had finished their supper quickly, clearly ready to be out of this place, and I watched as my husband gathered their dishes.

Sakura finished up her food about the time that I did, and took her plate to the kitchen and I followed behind her. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she understood that it was important and so she was doing it. I just hope that later on in life she don't hate me and her father for doing this. Maybe I could talk to the elders and get Sakura out of this.

We walked into the living room where the Uchiha has had formed a half circle around their son. I put Sakura in front of Itachi and he took her hands in his. I joined hands with Mikoto and Kizashi, completing the circle and the four chakra fused into our children. Itachi pulled out a blade and cut his hand and then Sakura's, and she cried, and joined the two cut hands and they fused their chakra together making them one.

When they got older they would perform a ceremony much like this one, only after the ceremony the consummate their love and conceive and heir. The only problem would be, if she didn't conceive a male heir, Itachi would kill her. I smiled sadly at my daughter as she gratefully accepted the chaste kiss on the check from Itachi, before the ceremony ended. I would never understand why they wanted to do the ceremony at such a young age.

"The ceremony is complete." Fugaku said and bowed.

"You have a wonderful evening." Mikoto said, and the Uchiha's were gone.

"Mommy what did they do to me?" Sakura asked.

"Baby you won't understand at the moment, but you will when you are older." Kizashi said and picked her up.

"But daddy, I am confused and I feel strange." Sakura said.

"I know you are sweetie, but everything will be okay." I said.

Kizashi carried her up to her room where he laid her down, kissed her forehead. I laid my hand where he had kissed and I used my chakra to seal her powers and the memories of today. I didn't want her to have to suffer her entire life. She deserved freedom until the day she had to marry. I followed Kizashi out of the room and I immediately started crying.

"Everything will be fine Mebuki. I made sure that the terms required him to treat her right." Kizashi said.

"With any luck he will be unfaithful and be forced to give Sakura up, and we can have our baby girl back." I said.

"Don't wish that on her, with any luck he might actually fall in love with her." Kizashi said.

"I don't want her loving a monster like him." I yelled.

"I know that is not what you want, but it is what is best for her at this moment." Kizashi said.

"I know that it is what is best for her, but I just don't want her to be hurt at all." I said.

"I know that you don't want her hurt, but this has to be done." Kizashi said.

"No one can know about this bond." I said and Kizashi nodded.

It was for the best that we keep this a secret until the time was right. Sakura needed a somewhat normal life and if she knew that she was going to marry Itachi she would spend her entire existence trying to impress him. Sakura would never be happy, she would live to serve her soon to be husband.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Sasuke is Revived

Sakura x Gaara

I don't own anything

I sat in the kitchen for a long time by myself and wondered if I could find a way out or at least find away to alert Gaara to my location. I stood from the table and made my way back to the room that Itachi had provided. As I looked around I noticed many unbreakable barriers and I knew that the only way out would be to for someone from the outside to break the barrier for me. I was trapped here and Itachi was going to force me to bring back the man I killed, Sasuke. I was going to be forced to with both and bear them an heir so that they can revive their clan, and not only that from the looks of this place it could house at least a 100 people meaning that Itachi probably had other women trapped here as well forcing them to bear his children.

I searched the house for a good hour before I finally found Itachi's room which lead to my room and I entered the room. I realized the barrier surrounding the door to my room was gone and once I entered into the bathroom I realized there was now female soap and pink towels. I walked into the room and saw that he had added a door and I opened it and it lead into the hall. There was a sliding glass door added on the other side that lead out to a garden and the curtains and blinds were pink. I opened the closet to find it filled with clothes that were my size. I looked over by the bed and saw a dresser. I walked over to it and opened it to find undergarments and night gowns. On top of the dresser was a jewelry box filled with gorgeous hair adornments and other necklaces. Last there was a mirror on top of the dresser and lighter bedding. It definitely made the place a little more homey.

"I hope that you like the arrangements that I made for you." I turned to see Itachi standing in the newly made door way.

"I guess I have no choice to like them. I have a question though." I said.

"And what would that be?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Why take me prisoner? You have all these other rooms available, and I am almost certain that they are filled with other women. So why do you need me?" I asked.

"There are other women here, but they are her because they want to be. They will bear Sasuke's children and couple will bear mine. In fact 2 of them is already pregnant with my children and you will make 3." Itachi said.

"I refuse to do anything that you ask of me. I am not having your child. I will only bear a child for Gaara because I love him." I yelled. Itachi stepped forward and grabbed my chin.

"You belong to me whether you like it or not and you bear my child no matter what I have to do." Itachi said and I slapped his hand away.

"I will do nothing for you." I said.

"You will do as you are told, unless you want me to kill Gaara." Itachi said.

"You can't touch him." I growled.

"With the flick of my hand, he will be dead and if you continue to refuse I will kill your parents as well." He said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I told you that I want you to bring my brother back and you are the only one with enough charka control to do it." Itachi replied.

"If you promise to leave Gaara out of this and let my parents go then I will do what ever you want." I said.

"Now that's a good girl. You have my word that Gaara will be left out of this and that your parents will be set free." Itachi said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"All you need is the blood of a Uchiha and few complex hand symbols. Lets not forget the seal that you have to draw on the floor. This will bring Sasuke back looking just like he did before he was hunted down and killed." Itachi said.

"Fine draw the stupid seal and lets get this over with." I said.

I watched Itachi draw the seal on the floor and he cut the palm of his hand and let the blood flow in a large circle inside the seal. I realize the Jutsu that he was going to use would give me the opening that I needed to alert Gaara to my location.

"Now I will only show you these symbols one time. Once you perform them you will repeat these exact words, bring Sasuke Uchiha back." Itachis.

I watched Itachi show me the hand symbols to use and at the end I would say bring back Sasuke Uchiha. Seemed simple I guess. The only problem was Sasuke would try to kill me the moment that he was brought back.

I stood in the middle of the circle and concentrated on the task at hand and I took this as the moment to flare my charka and send a signal to Gaara and prayed that it would reach him in time and then and performed the hand seals and shouted out bring back Sasuke Uchiha. I felt the circle come to life and the blood disappeared. I feel to the floor drained of energy. The light of the circle died down and in place of the seal and blood was none other than Sasuke and he launched at me to kill me, but was stopped by his brother.

"You will not kill my bride." Itachi said.

"The little bitch killed me." Sasuke seethed.

"She is also the one that brought you back." Itachi said.

"How could you marry her?" Sasuke asked.

"She is the strongest Ninja in her village. There are women here for you to chose from as well. All of them are formable ninja and serve their purpose of bearing you a child." Itachi said.

"Well then, point me in their direction and I will get busy. Can't waste time now can we?" Sasuke asked.

"No we can't afford to waste time. Up stairs, pick any woman that you want. Use a Jutsu to ensure she gets pregnant on the first time. Can't afford a mess up. Once I am sure the women are pregnant I will create a village where they can live and make sure other people come into contact with the village to keep our bloodline going." Itachi said.

"You have really thought this out, and I wouldn't waste time on Sakura. You aren't getting anything out of her. She likes to wait for marriage." Sasuke said.

"I guess it's a good thing we are married." Itachi said and showed his brother the bonded mark. I seen Sasuke's eyes widen in shock.

"She still won't put out because she doesn't love you." Sasuke said.

"That may be the case, but I need her to bear me a child and I will have my way about it." Itachi said and Sasuke left the room.

"Now little blossom, if you want me to keep my end of the bargain it's time for you to sleep with your husband." Itachi said.

"I will do no such thing." I yelled.

"If I have to force myself on you, I will get what want. We can either do it to where you will enjoy it, or I can force it make your experience one of the worst ever. The choice is yours." Itachi said.

"You are sick you know that." I said.

"That may be the case, but I will get what I want and you need to give in." Itachi said.

"You disgust me." I growled out.

"I will be back in an hour to await your final decisions. I have other business to attend to." Itachi said and left the room.

I stared at the door for a good 20 minutes before I was sure that he was gone. I knew that I could get to Gaara this time, now that Itachi is gone. Probably to get another woman pregnant. I flared my Chakra once again and for an instance I felt it touch Gaara's Chakra and I knew that he now knew where I was and was going to come and get me.

(Gaara's POV)

I stood in the middle of an abandoned village just outside of Sound country. I was hoping to find Sakura here, but so far there was no sign of her. The villagers had told me they seen Itachi come through here not 3 days ago and that he was carrying a pink haired female. I knew that was my blossom and I was going to get her back. I stood there holding my breath and listening for any sign that she was there.

"I don't think that we are going to find her here." Kakashi said.

"I thought for sure the villagers were telling the truth." I said.

"That may be the case, but he probably just passed through this city." Naruto said.

"I know that, but it is still a lead to her location." I said.

"Yes it is, and since that is the case we need to alert the other teams that we found a lead so we can all head this direction and cover more ground." Shikamaru said.

"I will make the call." said Kakashi.

"Make it quick, because we need to get back on the road quickly." I said.

"Will do." Shikamaru said.

I stood there looking at an old two story house and to be honest it was quite beautiful. There was no signs of wear or destruction and to be honest it was out of place compared to the rest of the city. That's when I felt it, Sakura's Chakra flared up and reached out to mine. I dismissed it the first time, when were still in the village talking to the lady, but now looking at this house her chakra literally touched mine.

"She is in the house." I said.

I wasted no time in charging toward the house, but was thrown back by the barrier. I looked at the house and realized the barrier was going to take a lot of work to break down and by that time Itachi will have Sakura moved to another location and the hunt will be on again.

"It seems he used his eye to create this barrier and I will have no problem taken it down with my eye." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure that won't take to much of your energy?" I asked.

"I know that it will zap a lot of my energy, but I will be fine. I can take a solider pill. Sakura's safety is more important." Kakashi said.

"Use some of chakra." Naruto said.

"Only if you are sure that you can handle it." Kakashi said.

"I can handle anything that you throw at me." Naruto said.

I watched as Naruto flared up his chakra and shared it with Kakashi who in turn activated his eye. I waited patiently ready to see my cherry blossom again. I would kiss her the moment that I had her in my arms. I felt for other chakras to make sure there was not a major threat behind those walls. There was at least 100 women including Sakura, her parents were there, and so was Sasuke.

"It would seem that he forced her to bring Sasuke back and he has kidnapped her parents. There is also at least 100 women in there and 20 are pregnant. I don't who the fathers are, but I know the women are there by choice." I said.

"That's not good news." Shikamaru said.

"No it isn't, but it is a problem that we will solve." I said.

"I have contacted the others and let them know where Sakura's location is and they are all on there way." Shikamaru said.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Tsunade should be here in second." Shikamaru said.

"I am already here you fool. Are you sure that she is in there?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes she is." I said and she nodded.

I watched as Kakashi concentrated harder and Naruto flared his Chakra more. The more that he flared the more that I could see that I the barrier was beginning to dissolve away and then shatter and at the front doors stood Sasuke. I was ready for this battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gaara x Sakura

I don't own Naruto

(Gaara's POV)

Not wasting anytime I charged to Sasuke. I would kill him and then find his brother and kill him as well. No one was going to get away with hurting Sakura. Sasuke launched himself at me not wasting anytime. I knew that he meant business. He activated his Chidori and charged at me. Thankfully my shielded protected me and allowed me to deliver a blow to the stomach.

"You are not taking Sakura from this house. I will die before I let you leave with her." Sasuke ground out.

"That can easily be arranged, So if I were you Uchiha, I would chose my words carefully. Let Sakura go, I love her and she belongs to me. End of story." I growled.

"You think that you can just waltz in here and act like you love her. I know her better than anyone does and I know that she could never love someone like you." Sasuke laughed. He may be right, but that didn't stop me from loving her.

I launched my sand at Sasuke in an attempt to perform the sand burial, only for him to dodge my attacks. Sasuke came at me again with his chidori and I dodged it but barely. I tried attacking Sasuke with my sand again but he only dodged it, he has definitely gotten faster since I last fought him. I looked over to see the others had headed inside to rescue the other women and possibly find Sakura, but they also knew that I wanted to be the one that rescued her. I pushed my sand out and toward Sasuke in the hopes that it would hit it's mark, his heart. It missed again.

"Do you honestly think that if you save her she will thank you. She loves my brother." Sasuke said.

"I thought that it was you that she loved?" I asked.

"That may be the case, but unfortunately my brother has made it clear that she is not to be touched by anyone but him. I would say they are making a baby right now or maybe they are already finished." He tautened, while trying to attack only for me to dodge.

"If your brother has touched her I will kill him." I all but growled the anger flaring inside me.

"Is someone getting a little mad?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut your mouth. Sakura would never let Itachi touch her such a manner." I said.

"Oh, but Sakura isn't going to have a choice in the matter." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean by that?" I ground out.

"I mean that Itachi always gets what he wants, even if it is by force." Sasuke said with a smirk and realization hit me.

"He better not touch her." I said.

I launched my sand at the unsuspecting Sasuke and wrapped him my sand coffin. I slowly crushed him and listened to his screams for mercy, but I had no mercy for the Uchiha brothers. They had taken something that I cared for deeply and had hurt hurt. My head shot up at the sound of my beloveds screams and I rushed to her aid. I just hope that I wouldn't be too late.

(Sakura's POV)

I screamed as Itachi came in the room and tried to force himself on me. I kicked him hard in the jewels and tried to run from him. He grabbed my hair and yanked me back toward the bed and hit the floor with a bang. I looked up to see he was beyond angry, and was probably going to kill me now. I tried to grab the kunai that had fallen from his pouch only for him to grab it and stabbed it into my thigh making me scream out in pain. He moved the Kunai in circles inside my leg making me scream in pain more.

"Please stop." I begged.

"Are you going to be a good girl, and do as you are told to do?" Itachi asked.

"I will never do what you tell me to." I yelled.

"Do I need to remind you that I control everything going on and I will kill your parents and since Gaara felt the need to play hero I will kill him to." Itachi said and my heart stopped at the sound of Gaara's name.

"Please don't kill him. I will do what you ask." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Now that is a good girl." Itachi said.

I let out a loud sob as he pulled the kunai out and used it to remove my clothes leaving me in only my underwear. I tried to cover myself but he grabbed my hand and pinned them above my head and drove the Kunai through them and into the bed. I let out a loud scream and for that he slapped me.

"You will silence yourself and behave like a woman should." Itachi said.

"Please I am begging you, you are hurting me." I said.

He grabbed the Kunai and dug it into the skin of my cheek and and dragged it down my body and done the same with both arms. He licked the blood on my cheek and smiled wickedly. He started to dig the kunai in again when sand wrapped around him and crushed him completely. He screamed briefly in pain but then it was over.

"Oh Sakura, I am so sorry. I didn't get here soon enough." Gaara said and leaned down next to me.

"I'm alright. I am glad that you finally got here, I have missed you." I said.

"I have missed you to." Gaara said.

Gaara leaned down and kissed me passionately and I pressed my bare body against his wanting more. Gaara pulled and pulled off his kage robe and put it on me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out the door and pulled from the kiss. I leaned against him happy that we're finally together. He walked outside and there stood the others waiting on us. I passed out after that.

(Gaara's POV)

"What are we going to do with all of these women the Uchiha brothers brought here?" I asked still holding Sakura.

"I think that it would be best to take them back to Konoha and let Tsunade decide what to do." Kakashi said.

"I think that would probably be best." I replied.

"I really need to get Sakura back to Suna she is bleeding pretty bad." I said, and then disappeared.

I arrived back to Suna with a bloody Sakura in my hands and my staff freaked out on me. The immediately took her from me and I tried to follow but I was stopped by one of the medic nins and I was forced to watch Sakura roll away without me.

"I will let you when you can see here, I promise." The medic said.

I nodded my head and took a seat in one of the chairs and waited. I knew that it would be a while because Itachi did a number on her and he paid with his life. I would bring him back and kill him over and over again if I could. I waited for what seemed like years before the medic finally came back.

"You can see her now. She is room 24." She said, and I didn't waste no time in running to the room to find my beloved.

"Sakura." I said as I entered the room to see her staring blankly at the wall.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I asked when she didn't respond.

"I was going to let him have me, to spare your life. You must think that I am horrible." She said, and this made my blood boil.

"I could never think that. You were protecting me and I love you and always will." I said.

"But he seen me before you did." She cried.

"But he never had you, that is something for you and me. He may have seen you naked, but he never be able to touch you the way that I do." I said.

"I love you Gaara." She said and was blushing a crimson red.

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and caressed her beautiful head in my hands.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The wedding

Gaara x Sakura

I don't own naruto

(Sakura's POV)

It has been two week since I returned to Suna in Gaara's arms. He hasn't really said much since and I knew that he was angry at himself for letting me get kidnapped. Today was the day that we would get married, but since Gaara hasn't talked to me since  
the day I returned I am worried that he isn't going to marry me now. I sighed as I sat down on my bed and let the tears fall. It didn't matter how much I loved him, I would probably never get to with him. No matter how hard I tried I could not stop  
the tears. I felt his arms circle around my waist before I heard him.

"Tears do not suit you my cherry blossom, why are you crying?" Gaara asked.

"You haven't talked to me since that date, I was so scared that you didn't want to be with me and was going to call of the wedding." I said choking back the tears.

He pulled around to face him and crashed his lips to mine in a fierce kiss. I circled my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I know the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding, but I really didn't care at this point. I needed  
Gaara and he knew that I did and he came to me. I couldn't love this man anymore than I already do. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine, and I savored the moment forever.

"Sakura, I want you to remember that I love you and you are the only person who holds my heart. No one else can get me to open up the way that you do." Gaara said.

"Then why did you ignore me for so long?" I asked.

"I was angry because I couldn't protect you and because of me you were hurt." He said.

"Yes but it hurt me. I thought for sure you didn't want to marry me anymore." I said.

"Sakura I couldn't live life without you. It's impossible to, you hold the key to my heart and I never thought that was possible." Gaara said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, cherry blossom." He said.

Gaara pulled me into a sweet kiss and pulled him closer. Before I meet him I thought that it was impossible to fall in love with him because he was cold hearted. After I got to know him it was impossible not love who he was and the fact that he loved  
me. I was so engrossed in our kiss and the feelings that it was bringing me that I didn't realize someone had come in the room till they cleared their throat.

"Sorry Gaara, but I am going to have to run you off because Sakura needs to get ready for the wedding." Temari said and he growled slightly, but left.

"Now to get you ready." Temari said.

(Gaara's POV)

I sat in my office doing paper work as normal. It was what I did everyday and was pretty normal. I sat there wondering if I should go talk to her, but then again it was the day of the wedding and that meant that I couldn't see her anyway. Temari would  
be furious if she caught me with Sakura before the wedding.

"Gaara you should take a break from the paper work." Kankuro said.

"You know that I can't do that." I said.

"I will take over for you." Kankuro said.

"I will be more behind than I already am." I said.

"Please." He said.

"Fine, but only because I want to see Sakura." I said.

"You know Temari will kill you if she sees you with her." He said.

"She can try." I said walking out.

I walked out and was headed to Sakura's room when I felt it, Sakura's pain. It was unfamiliar and new to me, I had never felt the pain of someone else. The fact that I could feel her emotions meant that she was mine only. She felt alone and betrayed,  
and thought I didn't love her and she was in tears. I went to her immediately and circled my arms around her waist.

"Tears do not suit you my cherry blossom, why are you crying?" I asked.

"You haven't talked to me since that date, I was so scared that you didn't want to be with me and was going to call of the wedding." Sakura said choking back the tears.

I pulled her around to face me and crashed my lips to hers in a fierce kiss. I circled my arms around her neck and pulled her closer. I know the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding, but I really didn't care at this point. I needed  
Sakura and she knew that I did. I couldn't love this woman anymore than I already do. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers, and I savored the moment forever.

"Sakura, I want you to remember that I love you and you are the only person who holds my heart. No one else can get me to open up the way that you do." I said.

"Then why did you ignore me for so long?" She asked.

"I was angry because I couldn't protect you and because of me you were hurt." I said.

"Yes but it hurt me. I thought for sure you didn't want to marry me anymore." She said.

"Sakura I couldn't live life without you. It's impossible to, you hold the key to my heart and I never thought that was possible." I said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, cherry blossom." I said.

I pulled her into a sweet kiss and she pulled me closer. Before I meet Sakura I never thought that I could love anyone and I hated the idea of touching someone let alone marrying them. Now I love this girl more than I can say and could never imagine life  
without her. I was so engrossed in our kiss and the feelings that it was bringing me that I didn't realize someone had come in the room till they cleared their throat.

"Sorry Gaara, but I am going to have to run you off because Sakura needs to get ready for the wedding." Temari said and I growled slightly, but left.

(Sakura's POV)

I stood before the mirror in my wedding dress with my hair and makeup done. I was ready to walk down the aisle again and this time leave hand in hand with Gaara. I saw my father step through the door to walk me down the aisle and I was so happy and my  
mother was with him. I looked at Temari who nodded and then left.

"Are you ready?" My mother asked.

I nodded my head and my father took one and arm and my mother took the other. They both walked me down the aisle where Gaara waited with a smile. Once I reached Gaara he took my hand in his and kissed it.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union between Gaara and Sakura." The priest started. "These two young people have promised to love each other always. Do you Gaara take Sakura to be you wife in sickness and in health?" He asked.

"I do." He said.

"And do you Sakura take Gaara to be you husband in sickness and in health." He said.

"I do." I said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Gaara kiss me on passionately and picked bridal style before carrying me off. He ignored the hoots and hollers he got as he carried me to our honeymoon suite. Gaara gently sat me on the bed and leaned down and kissed me passionately before pulling away to take off his clothes. I took a quick glance around the room and saw that there was a beautiful view from the balcony the bed was a king size bed and the bathroom was a spa from what I could see.

I looked back at Gaara and blushed when I noticed that he was not wearing anything at all and he grinned. He took my hand and helped me up, and then he stood behind and gently unzipped my dress and let it fall to the ground leaving me nude. Temari told me it would be better to not wear any underwear.

"You looking beautiful." Gaara said and kissed the top of my shoulder blade and I shivered.

This was the closet that we had gotten and this was the first time that I had seen him nude. His hands slowly slid up my waist to grope my boobs and I arched into him with a loud moan and I felt his erection press into me.

"That's it baby moan for me." Gaara said into my ear.

"Gaara why must you tease me, you know what I want." I said.

Gaara picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed where he began kissing down my body. I wanted nothing more than to be one with him. He slowly kissed his way back up my body where he kissed me again and then thrust into me and my pained cry was swallowed by his kiss. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Just relax baby and everything will be okay. It will feel better I promise." Gaara said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his neck. Gaara began moving in and out of me and at first it did hurt but soon I felt nothing but pleasure and I arched my back off the bed and thrust in and out of me.

"Gaara I am close." I said.

"Not yet babe. I want to cum with you." Gaara said his pace increasing.

I couldn't hold on anymore it was to much. I screamed out as I came and I could feel him release as well and he collapsed next to me and pulled me close to him. He kissed the top of my head and whispered in my ear.

"I love you always." He said.

"I love you to." I replied before drifting off to sleep.

The End


End file.
